


What's ♥ Gotta Do With It?

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best love story is <br/>... when you fell in love with the most unexpected person <br/>at the most unexpected time~*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short teaser to start with :)

 

 

 

 

 

> _A statue stands in a shaded place_
> 
> _An angel girl with an upturned face_
> 
> _A name is written on a polished rock_
> 
> _A broken heart that the world forgot_
> 
>   
>  **~ Martina McBride, Concrete Angel.**

 

  
  
Sounds of angry shouting voices and things thrown to walls bounced across the small dingy apartment. 

 

A small boy – perhaps around 5 or six years old, carefully lifted his 8 months old baby brother from the wooden cot. The baby had started to fuss after being so rudely awoken by the loud noises. He bundled the baby in the thin faded baby blue blanket and slowly walked towards the small closet besides his bed. Crouching among all the jumbled up rumpled clothes, he quietly closed the closet door and they both were swathe by the dark. 

Hugging the warm squirming bundle in his thin pale arms, the boy rocked back and forth in an attempt to soothe his younger brother.

 

“Sshh.. It’s okay Yunnie.. hyung is here.. Hyung will protect you.. Sshh.. Yunnie don’t cry, ok?

Yunnie is good boy, right? Hyung loves Yunnie so much..

Yunnie don’t cry.. Ssh.. Ssh..”

He whispered while petting the small back consolingly. 

 

He just got the baby to quiet down a bit when the loud bang of a gun went off startled them both.

 

Heavy footsteps drew near to where they are hiding. Subconsciously, the little boy clutched his crying brother closer. 

 

“Come out.. come out.. wherever you are~…”

Came the singsong voice.

 

Heechul whimpers….

 

 

***************************************

 

5 years old Siwon peered from behind the open door into his parents big bedroom.

 

Earlier, they were having dinner together and Siwon was telling his Papa about his toy dinosaur when Mama suddenly clutched her big tummy and cried out. Immediately Papa asked Siwon’s nanny to take the little boy away and for the butler to call the doctor.

 

The little boy managed to run from his keeper (who fell asleep in the nursery) and is anxious to see his parents. So he waited outside their bedroom, out of the way of their servants bustling and running – going in and out the room. Everybody looks busy and yet each one of them is smiling.. 

 

"It’s coming.. I wonder if its gonna be a boy or a girl? Master and Mistress must be so happy.."

 

Siwon wondered what are they whispering about..

 

Now in the darkened room, he can see Papa's tall figure standing besides the bed, smiling down at Mama who’s holding something in her arms. 

 

‘Why does Mama looks tired?’

The little boy wondered to himself. 

 

Mrs Choi noticed the little boy peering at her and his daddy from the door and smiled.

 

“Siwonnie.. baby, would you like to come and meet your new baby brother?”

 

Mr Choi went to the door and picked up the little boy. Siwon squealed a bit, he loves it when Papa carries him..

Papa is so tall and Siwon always feels like he can touch the sky when in Papa's arms. 

 

“hey there tiger.. up you go.. Careful now, he's sleeping. Be gentle, Wonnie..”

 

Papa put Siwon on the bed next to Mama and when Mama pulled back a bit of the blanket on her arms, the little boy gasped in wonder..

 

There’s a tiny baby in Mama's arms! His eyes are closed and he gave a tiny yawn. Siwon looked up at her smiling mother and whispered,

 

“Mama, is this Wonnie’s brother?”

 

“Yes sweetheart.. He is your baby brother.. ”

 

“Siwon, you need to be a good hyung, ok? You have to love and take care of your brother when Mama and Papa not around..”

 

“Uhn Papa.. Wonnie promise to take good care of baby..”

 

Mrs Choi smiled at her husband and them both then looked down fondly at little Siwon who seems so enthralled by his newborn brother – touching those little fingers in awe.

 

Siwon then looked up at his parents again,

“Mama, Papa.. what’s baby’s name?~”

 

“Changmin… his name is Changmin..” 

 

  
  
  
**~TBC~**


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibi!Ho and Chibi!Min met for the first time :)
> 
> ... And their brothers too

 

 

 

> _There's no other love like the love for a brother._
> 
> _There's no other love like the love from a brother._
> 
>   
>  ~ **Astrid Alauda**  
> 

 

  
  
“Chullie-hyung…”

 

Heechul looked down at the 5 years old boy tugging at his worn-out pants and clinging to his feet.

He smiled and kneeled down – carefully rearranging the multiple paper bags he’s holding so the contents won’t spill out.

 

“What is it Yunnie?”

 

With one hand, the 10 years old boy lovingly brushed his baby brother’s longish bang to the side.

 

Little Yunho took out his thumb from his mouth and pointed towards the playground on the side of the road,

“Yunnie wanna play..”

 

Heechul bit his lips slightly, it’s not that he didn’t want to let his brother to have any fun.. It’s just that.. well.. he glanced at the three paper bags in his arms, if they go home late then chances are their uncle would arrive home first and when he see that dinner haven’t been prepared yet…

Heechul shuddered inwardly; he really didn’t want to know what the large brute would do to them.

 

He didn’t care about himself.. but Yunho.. his beloved sweet baby brother whom Hechul loves very very much.. His entire reason of being is because his brother.

He has taken the responsibility to care for Yunho ever since he was 5 years old and learnt that the _only_ good thing about mummy leaving is that she didn’t bring baby Yunho with her – opted instead to leave her two boys with her crazy husband and just save her own self.

 

For Heechul, no matter what..Yunho well-being would always be his number **one** priority.

He would try his best to protect Yunho from their uncle’s temper when the he is in one of his bad mood.

 

The man wasn’t bad per se..

To be fair, to suddenly found yourself saddled with two young boys because the brother that you didn’t even know were alive killed himself after nearly raping his eldest son.. well, that _got_ to be a bit overwhelming.

 

At least he agreed to fund the boys education in return for Heechul (and Yunho, but the latter is too small to really contribute anything) to do all the housekeeping.

Most of the time, he just ignores the boys and just go about to do his own thing – just leave the money on the dining table every month and never even bother to ask about their well-beings.

 

Sometimes though… when he comes back early and scowling and the smell of cheap booze lingers in the air, Heechul knew that it’s going to be a long night.

Those were the night when he’ll get shouted at, the hold of his hands is a bit too tight, a bump at the corridor becomes a bit too forceful to be just mere accident.

Nothing _major_ but enough that Heechul would make sure on those nights Yunho would be sleeping with him – safely tucked away in between his hyung and the wall with locked door and a chair firmly jammed underneath the doorknob to prevent any unwanted entry.

 

“Hyungie?? Yunnie wanna play.. pwease??”

 

Heechul looked at those pleading almond-shaped eyes and found himself melting.

“Ok..ok.. But only for a little whi.. Yunnie!.. aish this boy..”

 

The moment his hyung said okay, Yunho squealed in delight and ran off towards the playground without even pausing to hear the rest of the sentence.

He stopped short of the jungle gym – looking at some kids playing and running and laughing around the little dome climber.

 

“Uhn.. Can Yunnie play with you?”

 

Few kids stop running and give the newcomer an onceover – taking in his dirty old clothes.

 

One of the bigger boys wrinkled his nose and say,

“Go away. You’re dirty and we don’t want you here!”

 

Crestfallen, Yunho looked down at the ground and turned around to go back to his waiting hyung.

Then he noticed a small sandbox off to the side and when he saw that there’s nobody around it, Yunho brightened up and went to play in it.

Eventhough he doesn't have any toys to play the sand with, he’s happy just piling the sand into little piles and declaring them as castles and whatnot. So engrossed the little boy is in his own imaginary world that he didn't notice another boy is approaching the sandbox.

 

“Hewo.. Wanna pway togewthew?”

 

Yunho looked up to see a small chubby boy – around 4 or 5 years old, standing next to him.

The other boy is dragging a bulging bagpack behind his back and in one hand he is holding a big cookie. Before Yunho could say anything, the little boy stepped into the box and plopped next to him.

 

“I’m Minnie.. What’s your name?”

 

“Yunnie.. aah! You sat on Yunnie’s castle!”

Yunho pointed to Minnie’s bottom – pink lips pouting and trembling.

 

Minnie blinked and looked down at the pile of sands and shrugged,

“Sowee.. But lookie! Minnie has toys! We can build bigger castle fow Yunnie, okie?”

 

Yunho’s eyes widened in delight as the other boy started to take out lots of toys from his backpack.

He never ever see so many toys before.. He only have one deer plushie that Heechul had won for him from the supermarket lucky draw.

 

“Um.. Yunnie can play with your toys? Weally?”

 

Minnie tilted his head at the odd question from the cute boy in front of him – didn't he already told his new friend that they’re going to play together?

 

“Of cowse! Mama and Papa said shawing is good.. sometimes Wonnie hyung is meanie though.. he dun wan shawe ice-cweams with Minnie..”

The boy pouted when he remembered his meanie hyung.

 

“Wonnie-hyung?”

 

Minnie nodded enthusiastically,

“Uhn! Minnie’s hyung..”

 

“Yunnie has hyung too.. Chullie hyung loves Yunnie vewy vewy much!

and Yunnie loves hyungie too!”

Yunho grinned adorably – if this is an anime, one could almost see Minnie’s big brown eyes turned heart-shaped :D.

 

*******

 

Heechul watched over Yunho from a bench not very far away from the sandbox.

He nearly go running towards his baby brother when he saw Yunho’s looking sad after being rejected at the jungle gym earlier.

But true to his happy-go-lucky nature, Yunho quickly got over it and toddled off to the empty sandbox to play by himself – until another little boy joined him.

Observing the obviously expensive denim overall this boy is sporting, Heechul guessed that this must be another one of those rich kids. He tensed a bit to see if this newcomer would upset his little Yunho but apparently they get along well enough and Heechul smiled as Yunho’s gaily giggles drifted back to him.

 

“Oh hey.. looks like our brothers like each other, eh?”

 

Startled at the voice, Heechul looked up to see a tall boy standing next to the bench.

 

“…”

 

The boy looked down at Heechul and his bags of groceries. He gave a friendly smile,

“Hi. I’m Siwon.. That is my brother Changmin.. Um.. We just arrived here yesterday evening. Mama said that she needs some fresh country air and threaten Papa to brings us here for the school holiday..

I mean, this really looks like a nice place. Oh and nice to meet you.. sorry, may I know your name? ”

 

Heechul blinked at the other boy’s babbling and then looked down slowly at the outstretched hand,

“Um.. Hi.. I’m Heechul..”

 

Siwon grinned and grabbed Heechul’s right hand and pumped it up and down happily,

“Heya Heechul. Nice to meet ya.. So you live around here?”

 

Before Heechul could answer, Yunho’s sudden screech of pain reached his ear and the boy almost flew to his brother’s side.

 

“Yun-ah.. what’s wrong?”

 

Sobbing, Yunho held out his hand and Heechul could see a small cut on one of his pudgy fingers.

 

“Hyung… Yunnie owchie..”

 

“Aww.. baby.. how did you get hurt?”

Heechul looked around to see what he could use to wipe the blood away.

 

Siwon sauntered over and Minnie launched himself to his hyung’s legs – wide eyes tearing up,

“Wonnie-hyung! Yunnie got hurt..”

 

Siwon hugged little Minnie and asked,

“And why are you crying too? Are you hurt as well?”

 

Minnie shook his head wildly and Siwon guessed the reason the little boy got upset was because his new friend got hurt.

He looked over the sandbox where the two boys were playing and noticed something shiny and sharp sticking out of the sand. He carefully picked it up and found out that it was a piece of broken glass bottle.

Shaking his head in disgust, he went to throw it away in the nearest bin – Minnie still hugging his knees, got dragged along.

 

“Heechul-ah, it was a piece of glass.. don’t worry, I threw it away already. Is he okay?”

Siwon asked the other boy who is still trying to console his baby brother.

 

“Hmm? Yeah.. he’s okay.. It was just a small cut..

Ssh.. it’s okay Yunnie.. I’ll put a plaster on it when we get home, ok?”

 

*sniff*

“Yunnie wants the Donald Duck’s one.."

*sniff*

 

“ok ok.. The Donald Duck one then. But Yunnie don’t cry anymore, ok baby?”

 

“Here you go Heechul. You can use this to wipe the blood off and keep it on the cut until you guys get home.”

Siwon handed Heechul his handkerchief that he had dug out from his jeans pocket.

 

Heechul stared at the silk cloth and looked back up at Siwon,

“Is it okay? This looks expensive..”

 

Siwon shrugged,

“No problem.. I got tons of those at home. Mama can’t seem to stop buying them for me and Minnie..”

 

Heechul nodded, thanked Siwon and take the handkerchief to wrapped Yunho’s palm.

“There you go Yun-ah.. Come baby.. lets go home so I can put ointment on that cut..”

 

“.. and Duckie plaster!”

 

“Yes baby.. and duckie plaster..”

 

Holding Yunho’s other hand in his, Heechul turned to Siwon and his brother. He bowed to them slightly and walked towards the bench he was sitting on just now to retrieve his groceries bags.

 

Minnie suddenly broke away from his brother and ran after them. He hugged the still hiccupping Yunho tightly,

“Yunnie come back here, okie? Minnie wait tomowouw.”

 

Yunho looked up at his brother and Heechul nodded down at him.

Grinning widely Yunho hugged his new friend back,

“Uhn! Yunnie come back tomorrow and we pway again!”

 

With that, Heechul and his brother walked away with Siwon and Minnie watching after them. Minnie then turned to looked up at his brother and said confidently,

“Wonnie-hyung! Minnie found Minnie’s wifey wike Papa found Mama!

It’s Yunnie!”

 

Siwon looked down at his grinning baby brother in exasperation,

“Yunnie is a boy, pabo-ya.. he cannot be your wifey.”

 

“Yes, he can! Mama and Papa said Minnie can have whatever Minnie wants and Minnie wants Yunnie!”

Minnie stomped his foot and jutted his lips stubbornly. 

 

Siwon rolled his eyes at his bratty brother and turned away to kneel in front of the boy,

“Yeah.. yeah.. whatever brat.. Now hop on. Hyung will piggyback you. Lets go home now.”

 

Squealing in delight, Minnie forgot about his tantrum and jumped onto Siwon’s back – causing the older boy to nearly stumbled forward,

“Oof! God Minnie.. Seriously, Mama shouldn’t give you so much chocolate.. Aish, you’re getting heavier..”

 

Minnie just laughed happily – hugging his Siwon-hyung’s neck tightly. His little head is full of thoughts of his new friend and his adorable smile.. And though Siwon didn’t say it out loud, he is looking forward to meet the boy with the largest (and prettiest) eyes he’d ever seen again too.

 

Of course, little that Siwon and Changmin could have known that they **won’t** be seeing the two brothers for a very long time again after that day…

 

  
  
**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Junsu/Yoochun will be coming soon! ^__^  
> \- I'm so nervous writing on SiChul as I never ever write that couple before and I have no ideahow they're like =.=;;


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SiChul interaction, Junsu's character introduced, Yoochun were mentioned.

 

> _"The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story._
> 
> _It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender;_
> 
> _because this kiss already has within it that surrender.."_
> 
> **~Emil Ludwig**

 

 

 **_“_ ** _Yun-ah.. what would you like for dinner tonight?”_

 

_“Um.. Yunnie wants cookie!”_

 

_Heechul stroked fondly the silky head of his little brother who’s toddling happily alongside his hyung, the adorable small round face is messy from eating the chocolate ice cream that Heechul had bought the little boy to take his mind off from the small cut on his finger._

_“Cookies are not dinner material, baby..”_

 

_“Uhn.. Yunnie good boy?”_

_Little Yunho asked hopefully._

 

_Heechul laughed and hugged the 5 years old sweetheart closer with one hand,_

_“Yunnie is a very good boy.. but still, no cookie for dinner. Sorry~..”_

 

_Yunho pouted,_

_“Okie.. um.. then Yunnie wants… fried chicken!”_

 

_Heechul bend down and kiss the little boy on top of his head,_

_“Ok Your Highness, your wish is my command. Fried chicken it is~!”_

 

_“Yay! Yunnie likes hyung’s fried chicken the best!”_

_Little Yunho cheered and ran around his hyung excitedly – needless to say, his wound is currently the farthest thing in his mind._

 

_The two brothers continued their way home, chatting and laughing. However when they arrived home, they were shocked to find their uncle – the man who usually hardly ever home, is in the house – packing frantically and mumbling to himself._

 

_Before Heechul could stopped him, little Yunho ran to the man and hugged his legs – and nearly got kicked to the nearby coffee table when the man stumbled from the sudden weight._

 

_“Unkel, where are you going? Yunnie wanna come too..”_

 

_Heechul quickly pried his baby brother from the old man’s leg and hug the little boy protectively. He looked up at the disheveled man in front of them and said monotonously,_

_“You’re leaving us, aren’t you?”_

 

_Kim Lee Hon looked down at the two boys – the younger one is squirming in his brother’s hold while the elder boy is glaring at Lee Hon._

_He knows he hasn't been the best role model or even care taker for them… but he tried his best to provide food on the table and give them education. Afterall, despite everything, they are family._

_He sighed.. what should he do now? His first thought was to leave these two with some money, enough to lasts them until the social service to pick them both up. He can’t afford to bring them along.._

_He’s on the run and some really bad people are after him – Guess being the whistle blower about your boss activities to the police instantly guaranteed a virtual bulls eye to be permanently painted on your backside._

_He knows that he will always be on the run.. and it’s impossible to even think to bring two young boys as extra baggage. They will only slowing him down and make him so much easier to be track down._

 

_However.. as he looked down to the tight hold Heechul has on his brother’s shoulder, he realized that they might not be better off with social service afterall.._

_Who’s to say that the two brothers won’t be torn apart? And while he never with them much, he knows that these boys live for each other._

 

 _I_ _t’s crazy, it’s impossible and it’s irresponsible.._

_But even before the words left his mouth, Kim Lee Hon knows that it’s probably the best decision he ever had:_

_“Heechul, go and pack quickly. Just bring the most basic stuffs. We’re leaving in half an hour.”_

 

_Blinking in surprised, Heechul hesitated,_

_“Wait.. you’re bringing us along?”_

 

_“Well I can’t exactly leave my only family behind, can I? Now, hurry!”_

 

_With widened eyes, Heechul nodded shakily and quickly ran to his and Yunho’s room to pack – l_

_ittle Yunho toddling behind his brother, giggling – innocently oblivious to the situation._

_In his 5 years old mind, they’re going on an exciting road trip with their uncle._

 

_Kim Lee Hon looked at their retreating back and rubbed his face tiredly,_

_‘… I hope I made the right choice..’_

 

 

******************************

  
  
**15 years later**

 

 

The alarm blared loudly for few minutes before a slim hand shot out from under the bed and slapped the clock away from the nightstand to fell on the floor.

 

“Yunho, wake up!”

 

The figure under the blanket stirred slightly,

“Mmm… no.. 10 more minutes, hyung..”

 

“Your first class is at 8:30 and it’s nearly 7 now. Wake up or you gonna be late!”

 

Yunho curled on himself when the blanket was torn away and his body met with the cold morning air.

 

“Hyuuuunnnnggg..”

He whined slightly, rubbing his face into his pillow – trying to stall the waking up process.

 

Soft hands rubbed the tousled hair fondly,

“C’mon baby.. I made pancakes for breakfast..”

 

“…. With chocolate chips?”

 

“With lots of chocolate chips.”

 

Finally the young man opened his eyes – squinting a bit in the glare of bright morning sunlight streaming through the window.

First thing that met his eyes is his hyung’s beautiful face.

 

He grinned slightly,

“Morning Chullie-hyung!”

 

Heechul kissed his baby brother on his cheek,

“Morning Yun-ah.. now go and wash up then you can have your breakfast.”

 

He watched as Yunho dragged himself off the bed and after the 20 years old disappeared into the bathroom, Heechul went to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

 

“Morning Uncle..”

Heechul greeted the old man at the dining table.

 

Lee Hon lowered the newspaper and smiled at his eldest nephew,

“Morning Heechul. Has Yunho wakes up?”

 

The younger man laughed slightly,

“Yes.. but it wasn’t easy to get him moving. I had to bribe him with pancakes..”

 

“Ahh Heechul-ah.. Your cooking can rise even dead men..”

 

“Okaay.. creepy.. but I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“It is! Your homemade food is the best that I’ve ever tasted in my life. Which reminds me, today you have the interview with the Choi Hotel right?”

 

Heechul nodded, brows furrowing in concentration as he beat couple of eggs and some flour in the ceramic bowl,

“Uh-huh.. I’m quite nervous actually. I mean, they’re like 5 stars hotel so obviously all their workers are the best.. I hope the chef would accept me to be his pâtissier.”

 

“Aish.. Don’t worry Heechul-ah.. I’m sure you’ll do fine. The guy would be crazy to reject you.

No one has more passion in cooking more than you do. If he’s giving you a hard time, just tell me and your uncle here will kick his butt for you.”

 

Heechul laughed,

“Yes.. I’m pretty sure the thought of chubby old man threatening to beat him will get Shindong-sshi trembling in his boots”

He teases the older man gently.

 

“Why you..”

 

If someone had told Heechul when he was small that he would have a happy home where he would be among people that loves him, Heechul would call them liars and kick them on their shins afterward.

But honestly, ever since he and Yunho followed their uncle to come to Seoul 15 years ago.. things has been different.

After few years of nervously looking over his shoulder wherever he goes, their uncle really mellowed down quite nicely when they had settled down – their little family lost among the crowd in the big city.

 

Now, Heechul could safely said that he couldn’t possibly asked for more better life than what he has now: a loving uncle who had done his best taking care of Heechul and Yunho, an adorable smart baby brother who’s now a university student majoring in journalism and hopefully; a good job as the pâtissier in one of the best leading chain hotel in Asia.

 

All in all, life’s good and everyday Heechul sends his thank you prayer to whichever deity that’s been looking after their family.

 

“Ta-da! Yun-man the awesome is here!”

 

Heechul and Lee Hon looked up from their breakfast at the sound of happy voice to see Yunho waltz into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Morning hyung.. morning uncle!”

Yunho kissed both his brother and uncle on their cheeks.

 

“Morning Yunho.. sit down and have your breakfast.”

 

Eyes shining at the thought of eating his hyung’s delicious meal, Yunho sat down happily,

“Woohoo! Pancakes!... wait, what time is it now?”

 

“Hmm? Around 7:30.. why?”

 

Yunho’s widened and he scrambled off the chair again to grabbed his backpack in the living room,

“Shit! I’m late! I promised to meet Yoochun at train station. We’re going to the university together today.”

 

Heechul followed his frantic brother out to the living room with a plate of warm pancakes in his hands,

“Eh? What about breakfast then? I made these specially for you, you know..”

 

“Sorry hyung. I’ll just take some to go then.”

 

Grabbing few pancakes from the plate, Yunho crammed them in his mouth and with a muffled goodbye, he’s out the door – leaving his baffled hyung behind.

 

Shaking his head at his cute but clumsy baby brother Heechul was just about to turned away to finish his own breakfast with his uncle when Yunho rushed in through the door again and glomped Heechul from behind and squeeze him tight,

 

“Good luck for your interview today, hyung! Knock’em dead! Chullie-hyung hwaiting!”

 

And he’s off again – all sunny smiles and excited to begin his first day of class after a nice three weeks of semester break.

 

 

***********************

 

 

Choi Siwon has a problem. Well, not a life and death situation kind of problem but still quite equally annoying.

 

First of all, he’s late to pick up his younger brother from the airport. He  _could_  have the chauffeur to do that but No~… what Changmin wants, Changmin gets..

 

And right now, Changmin wants his extremely busy hyung to personally come and pick him and their cousin, Junsu, up from the airport where the two just came back from New York after living there for few years. 

 

Not that Siwon really minds..

he really misses his brother and their cousin who’s been living with the Choi family after he became an orphan when he was 12 years old.

 

As they have similar age, Changmin and Junsu hit it off almost immediately and them both love to teamed up against Siwon and try to sabotage every single time he brought any of his numerous girlfriends home. Really, it’s like having twin bratty demons for brothers instead of just one.

It doesn’t help that their mom still thinks of Changmin as her precious sweetheart and Junsu is an angel reincarnate.. while dad just followed whatever mom said. 

 

True to the fact that those two did everything together, both of them got scouted by Giorgio Armani model talent scout while they were at video games store when they were 16. After much convincing (read: begging and pleading) to their parents, finally they have the permission to go to New York to pursue their modeling career.

 

However with one condition: they have to come back within four years and after that they have to commit themselves to learn the family business as Mr Choi wants  _all three_  of them to take over instead of just leaving everything to one heir.

Changmin and Junsu agreed and since then Siwon and his parents have been proud to point out to almost everyone that those two most famous models that’s been gracing front cover of many magazines and billboards are their Changmin and Junsu. 

 

Now those four years are up and Changmin had called their mom and told her that he and Junsu are ready to come home. Siwon can’t wait to meet with his brother and Junsu again.

He kind of misses their teasing and brattiness. Siwon himself had been busy working with his father, taking over some of the responsibilities bit by bit and learning about the business.

His father is still the president of Choi Group Holding but Siwon is the Executive vice president and nowadays is more often than not is the representative in important meetings with the stakeholders. 

 

“Oppa~! Are you listening to me?!”

 

The high-pitched voice caused Siwon to cringe inwardly.. Seriously, what’s wrong with her? It should be illegal to even have that kind of whiny voice. Plus, just because he was nice enough to her and  _maybe_  they went out couple f times, doesn't mean that he wants to  _date_  the chick.

She just won’t leave him alone, no matter how much he tried to tell her that he just  _not_  interested.

 

“Oppa please.. give me a chance.. What did I do wrong? Tell me and I’ll change it. I’ll change everything for you Siwon-oppa!..”

 

Sighing, Siwon carefully but firmly detached himself from the woman’s grip on his arm.

“Yoona.. listen.. You’re a nice and extremely pretty girl.. But I’m just.. not looking into having a serious relationship now.”

 

“But oppa! Why?! I gave my everything to you! And I’m willing to give more! Please Oppa! Give me another chance!”

 

Siwon started to get irritated with the girl.

Seriously, didn’t she have any shame at all? People are watching and staring now. It’s kind of hard to be incognito when you’re standing in front of one of the city’s famous hotel that also happens to belong to your family.. not to mention with the crazy hysterical girl clinging to your arm like you’re the pope and she just commit a murder.

 

And really, he would get it from his mother if she knows he’s late in picking Changmin up (and knowing that brat, he would _definitely_ call her if Siwon is even one minute over the promised time).

 

Looking down at her, he idly wonders if it would be bad if he just shoved her away and run to his car. But before he could seriously considered doing just that, someone walked past them and caught his eyes. Grinning, Siwon got an idea on how to lose this girl without having any bloodshed news-worthy event.

 

 

 ***************************************  

 

 

Heechul hummed softly as he neared the huge expansive-looking hotel building. He’s feeling good today so it must be a hint from God above that everything will run smoothly today.

He gripped the bag he brought along tighter – in which there is a box of different pastries he made this morning for his interview.

Shindong-sshi had asked Heechul to bring some samples so he could taste them. So Heechul made some Mille-feuille, Chausson aux Pommes and classic éclairs as those are his specialties. 

 

If he got this job (Amen..) he definitely would treat Yunho to the sneakers the younger man had been drooling after since early this year and had been trying to save up enough money to buy them.

He never told Heechul about them but it’s kinda hard not to notice the way Yunho’s face plastered against the store’s window every time he accompanied his hyung to buy their groceries.

 

“But oppa! Why?! I gave my everything to you! And I’m willing to give more! Please Oppa! Give me another chance!”

 

The sudden screech startled Heechul from his musing and he noticed the couple standing right in front of the entrance to the hotel.

The upset girl is gripping her tall boyfriend (??) arm and is shaking it desperately while she begs.

 

Heechul shook his head ruefully. He feels sorry for the girl but she really should have more controlled over herself.

Screaming like a mad woman won’t get her anywhere except scorn from those around her. Oh well, it’s none of his business anyway.. Heechul mentally shrugged and walked around the arguing couple to walk into the hotel where Shindong-sshi is waiting in the dining hall for him.

 

“Yoona, I hate to break this up to you.. But the reason I can’t be with you is because I’m gay.”

 

Heechul barely had the time to mentally laugh as he heard the man’s excuse to the girl when he was yanked roughly by the man.

 

“And here he is, my lover!. Hello honey.”

 

Before he could punch the tall stranger and asked what the hell was he talking about, full soft lips crashed onto his. Heechul’s eyes widened and he tried to struggle to get away but the other man just cupped his face and with one hand softly stroked Heechul’s cheek – gently coaxing him to open his mouth.

Just like that Heechul forgot where he is and the fact that this is a complete stranger that is kissing the life out of him. He even forgot about the stranger’s ex(?) girlfriend that is now staring open-mouth at the two beautiful men kissing passionately in front of her. 

 

Neither of the men noticed when she left with a huff.

 

The mouth retreat back with last lingering nibble on Heechul’s own lower lip,

“I think she’s gone..”

 

The soft whisper jolted Heechul back into reality and his eyes popped open (when did he closed them anyway?). Before he could gather himself and kicked the ass off the stranger, the man ruffled his hair and smiled down at him,

“Hey thanks for the help man.. Sorry bout grabbing you like that.” 

 

He looked at his watch and cursed,

“Shit! I’m so late and Min’s gonna kill me. I’m off. Thanks again man!”

 

With a final wave, the man ran off and jumped into the red ferrari parked in front of the hotel’s entrance and just drove off – leaving a still dumbfounded Heechul staring after him, mind still scattered by the kiss.

 

“Heechul-sshi.. Glad you could make it.

Even though.. making out with the boss’s son in the middle of the hotel’s lobby – the very place you were about to be interview in, left little to be impressed of.”

 

At the sound of stern voice, Heechul whipped around to find Shindong-sshi leaning against one of the pillar with one eyebrow raised and a disapproving look on his face.

 

Heechul took a step towards the man to explain everything when his foot connected with something. Looking down, he saw the box of pastries which he had so painstakingly made and carried carefully was smashed and looked as if it had been steeped upon by a woman’s high heel shoes.

Apparently Heechul didn't notice that he accidentally dropped the bag in the middle of the kiss. 

 

Swallowing heavily, Heechul could hear the murmurs and whispers from people around him. What should be one of the best days in his life had turned into such a nightmare. 

 

And it is all that stupid stranger’s fault! Heechul gripped both hands into fists.. Just you wait. If I ever meet you again.. Just you wait!

 

 

 ***********************************  

 

 

Siwon touched his lips and glanced at the rearview mirror. He could still see the dazed expression on the other man’s face when Siwon drew back from that delectable lips. 

 

_'I wonder if I would ever meet him again..’_

 

Smiling ruefully, he pressed on the accelerator and decided to just forget about the whole thing.

Afterall, he had more pressing matter to think about now..

such as, how to placate his bratty brother who already had left one snarky voice message to his phone.

 

  
  
  
  
**~TBC~  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen ne~ for making Siwon such an asshole ^^;;
> 
> \- 15 years later~ so...   
> Heechul and Siwon would be 25 years old.  
> Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu: (+/-)20 years old


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More SiChul (I kinda like writing bout them :D) and Changmin and Junsu finally in the picture..

 

 

> _Bitterness imprisons life; love releases it._
> 
> _Bitterness paralyzes life; love empowers it._
> 
> _Bitterness sours life; love sweetens it._
> 
> _Bitterness sickens life; love heals it._
> 
> _Bitterness blinds life; love anoints its eyes._
> 
> _  
> **~Harry Emerson Fosdick** _
> 
>  

 

Needless to say, Heechul didn’t get the job.   


 

That evening had Yunho blinked at the vast amount cakes and pastries and pies covering nearly every inch of their small kitchen and dining table. 

 

“What’s going on? I haven’t seen hyung this upset since they discontinued that yogurt drink he loves so much three years ago..”

He whispered to his uncle who’s currently so casually enjoying a piece of chicken pie.

 

“I’m not entirely sure but I suspect it had something to do with his interview today..”

Lee Hon whispered back to his nephew.

 

Yunho cautiously approached his hyung who by now is furiously whipping some eggs and buttercream like his life depends on him beating the hell out of it.

Yunho’s sure if those eggs could talk, they would be begging for mercy and surrender by now to the crazy man.

 

“Hyung..”

 

“What?!” 

Heechul snapped and turned around – instantly regretting his harsh tone when he saw his brother looking back at him, eyes wide in surprise.

“Sorry Yun.. I was a bit stressed..”

 

His little brother looked around him and whistled,

“Yeah.. I can see that. We could open a bakery of our own with all these pastries, hyung..”

 

Heechul smiled sheepish and put down the bowl he was clutching before,

“I guess I did went overboard a bit, don’t I?”

 

Yunho laughed,

“ _A bit_  is an understatement, hyungie..”

 

Heechul sighed and sat down on a steel bar stool in the middle of the kitchen.

“I just.. I was so sure I’m gonna get the job… And just because some idiot decided.. uh.”

He glanced at YUnho’s curious face and cleared his throat uneasily,

“.. Well, lets just say I should’ve been given the chance to prove myself rather than be judged by first impression only..”

 

Yunho went over his hyung and hugged those slumped shoulders,

“That’s ok hyung.. There’ll always be other jobs.

And it’s _their_ lost that they let you go. They don’t know what they’re missing..”

 

And with that last sentence, a thought popped into Heechul’s head.

A crazy one but an idea nonetheless..

 

He stood up quickly – causing Yunho to stumbled back in surprise. Turning around, he grabbed the stumbling younger man and hugged him close,

“You’re right, Yunnie.. they  _don’t_  know what they’re missing..”

 

“Uh.. hyung? I don’t und..”

 

“..And I’m going to show  _him_  just exactly what his idiocy caused his hotel to missed out!”

 

Yunho stared at his now laughing like a hyena hyung and decided he doesn't want to know what’s going on in that pretty head. 

 

….. He  _did_  send out a lil prayer to that poor man that irked Heechul though =.=;;.

 

 

**********************

 

 

“.. So that’s the reason for all these food you brought today?.. Mm.. this is good.. nomnomnom..”

 

Yunho looked at his best friend who is trying to cram as many profiteroles as possible in his mouth and now he looks like a chipmunk with those chubby cheeks,

“Yah! Stop to chew and swallow your food first before you speak!”

 

Yoochun grinned and purposely opened his mouth to show all the half-chewed food and crawled nearer to his friend . 

 

“Eww.. gross.. get away from me, weirdo~!”

Yunho giggled and tried to shove Yoochun away.

 

“What? You called me weirdo?? Okay, I’m gonna chewed right in front of your face then..  _open-mouth_!.. Wahaha!”

 

The two best friends were busy laughing and playing with each other under the warm afternoon sun on their campus ground that they never noticed that they were being observed by two sets of eyes.

 

“You know~ when uncle and auntie first suggested that we spend couple of years just enjoying our university life to  _celebrate_  our youth before we enter adult world, I thought it’ll just be a waste of time.. But now I can see the~ how should I say it.. the  _beneficial_  of enjoying one’s life before we have to be all stiff and responsible..”

 

At his cousin’s lazy drawl, Changmin took a side glance at the man by his side and turned back to watch the two cute boys happily rolling around on the grass below. The two cousins just came out from the admin office after registration themselves as new students when sounds of gaily laughter drew their attention to the wide open window overlooking the campus ground.

 

“Down, Junsu.. Here is not like America.

You can be as wild as you want there and nobody gives a damn. Here, if you play with someone’s heart..

you better be prepared for their family to come after you with a shotgun.

Look at their faces.. I can’t even remembered when or if I was ever  _that_  innocent.”

 

Junsu chuckled and brought one hand up to rest on Changmin’s shouder – eyes still trained on the two boys below, calculating..

“Mmm… corrupting innocence is our specialty, is it not? It’ll be delicious that the risk is worth it.

Don’t tell me you’re turning a new leaf, cousin.. Because the Changmin that  I know would jump those asses in seconds.”

 

Changmin smirked,

“Who says I want to be the same Changmin?

But you’re right.. They look _delicious_. I guess Seoul won’t be such a bore afterall..”

 

“Let the game begins then.”

 

 

****************************

 

 

“Wait, Sir.. You can’t go in.. Wait!”

 

Siwon looked up from the important contract he’s reading when he heard a noisy commotion from outside. He came in about three hours ago and locked himself in the office with explicit instruction to his personal assistant that he didn’t want to be disturbed as he needs to concentrate on some work.

 

He jumped when suddenly the door was kicked open and in came someone with his appalled and harassed-looking assistant following closely behind.

 

“Sir, please.. Mr Choi didn’t want to be disturb. You can’t just barged in like this..

Mr Choi, I’m really sorry I tried to stop him but..”

 

Siwon hold up a hand to stop her nervous rambling,

“It’s okay Taeyeon. I’ll take it from here. Thank you..”

 

“But.. do you want me to call the security?”

 

“That won’t be necessary.. Please leave us.”

 

After the woman left, Siwon calmly turned around – purposely ignoring the other man in the room, and pour himself a glass of scotch from the mini bar at the side of the huge room.

After taking couple of sips, he turned back to face the room.

 

“ So.. I take it that you must want to see me pretty badly.. considering you just kicked my extremely expensive solid oak door and ruined the lock – which if I may add, nice kick by the way.. Honestly, looking at you, I really wouldn’t expect you have that kind of strength.”

 

Heechul fumed at the arrogant  _obnoxious_  look the man in front of him is sporting, taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself,

“We met three days ago. You.. you kissed me in front of everyone.”

 

Siwon pondered a bit,

“Hmm.. oh yes.. I vaguely remember the incident.. So what? You can’t get enough of me now? Do you want another kiss?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself. I want you to apologize.

Because of you, I lost the job that I need.

I was supposed to get interviewed by Shindong-sshi and he saw you kissing me. He even refused to interview me afterward– saying that me having a relationship with the boss will be bad for morale and work ethics.”

 

Siwon shrugged and sat down on his plush chair behind his working desk.

“Yes.. I can see his point.”

 

“But we are NOT in a relationship.

Heck, I didn’t even know who you were if he didn’t tell me!”

 

“Well, shit happens.. What do you want me to do?”

 

“I want you to call him right now and explain to him that it was a misunderstanding.

I want another chance.”

 

Siwon shook his head.

“Nope. No can do.. I tend not to get involve with such trivial matter.

I have so many  _much more_  important stuffs to do – running an empire not an easy thing to do.. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name..”

 

“It’s Kim Heechul..”

 

“Right. Heechul-sshi.. I don’t expect you to understand but I’m a very busy man.

I have to take care not just this hotel.. but many many more.. and really, kitchen is mainly Shindong’s domain.

I trust his judgment and for him to be efficient..”

 

“I just need you to explain to him that you and I..

we’re _nothing_.”

 

Siwon leaned backi on his chair and smirked,

“That’s where you’re wrong, Heechul-sshi. 

 _I_  am something and you’re..” 

He took in Heechul’s old and wornout clothes,

“Well.. you’re  _you_.”

 

That does it. Heechul had enough of this pig asshole of a jerk.

He went to stand directly in front of Siwon’s desk. He took off the backpack he’d been carrying and unzipped it.

Holding it upside down, he emptied the contents on top of the desk and shook it for extra measure. Flabbergasted, Siwon could only stared at all the pastries and pies tumbling over each other and staining his desk plus all the contracts and reports on it.

Some even tumbled off the desk and got on his pants.

 

“What the…!”

 

“You are a selfish, **_arrogant_ ** bastard Siwon-sshi.

And yes, you might be this Mr Rich Big Shot in your world but for me, you are nothing more than a spoilt brat that thinks he’s untouchable.

Well guess what..without your family’s money, you’re nothing. If God took you away from your position right now, you won’t survive. Because your heart is black and you have no understanding of compassion or humility.

And enjoy those pastries Siwon-sshi.. I made them and trust me, you would never ever taste anything else half as good again. And you know what, I know I’m good and I don’t need your nor Shindong-sshi’s approval.

This is _your_ lost, not mine.”

 

Head held high, Heechul turned and walked out the office – pausing to bow in apology to the dumbstruck Taeyeon.

 

Siwon watched the beautiful man walked away and turned his attention on to one of the pies littered on his desk.

Dipping one finger into the chocolate frosting, he put it in his mouth thoughtfully and smiled.

 

He pushed a button on the slick brushed metal phone,

“Taeyeon, send someone to call up Shindong for me please.”

 

_'Kim Heechul…._

_Interesting.. very interesting..’_

 

 

 

**~TBC~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- How was it ? SuChun coming.. obviously and Changmin/Yunho interaction!! XD  
> \- C/C is greatly appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More SiChul :D..  
> Yunho is emo, Yoochun is aegyo, Junsu is a certified stalker  
> and Changmin is 'mysterious' :p

 

 

 

 

 

> _I love you_
> 
> _Not only for what you are, b_ _ut for what I am w_ _hen I am with you._
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _Not only for what y_ _ou have made of yourself, b_ _ut for what y_ _ou are making of me._
> 
> _I love you_
> 
> _For the part of me t_ _hat you bring out;_
> 
> _I love you_
> 
> _Because you have done more than any creed could have done_
> 
> _T_ _o make me good._
> 
> _And more than any fate could have done to make me happy._
> 
>  
> 
> **_~Roy Croft_ **

 

 

 

“Why did you called me? You do realize that I’m busy right? Lunchtime is approaching and I have around 20 chefs to terrorizes..”

 

“Sit down, Shindong.. and stop worrying. You know you have excellent workers under you. You wouldn’t accept anything less.

Stop being so bossy and controlling~”

 

* _muttered_ * “Tch. _Hello_ pot, you’re black too.."

He raised an eyebrow at his boss's messy appearance,

"By the way, _why_ are you covered in cakes… and all these pastries?”

 

“They’re the reason I called you.

Here, taste some..”

 

“What? Those icing on your face?

Siwon-sshi, I’m flattered but really, I don’t swing that way..”

 

“Bastard, I didn’t mean that you should lick it _that_ way..

Here, have a pastry at least..”

 

With suspicious look, Shindong reached out and took one of the fruit tart on the big desk in front of him. He was about to put it in his mouth but hesitated at the last minute,

“You **do** realize if I die of poisoning you would lose one of the best chefs in South Asia, right?

Not to mention that I would totally haunt your ass down.”

 

Siwon rolled his eyes exasperatingly,

“Just taste it you idiot. I’m not trying to kill you..”

 

Still looking at his boss in suspicion, Shindong slowly took a bite from the tart.

 _One bite_.. That was all it took.

With widened eyes, he gobbled the rest up and grabbed some more pastries lying around piteously. Popping few profiteroles in his mouth, he closed his eyes and moan orgasmically at the taste.

 

“Right~, you’re making me uncomfortable.. Like seriously.. **Stop**.

God, I need a bleach to wash out my ears and eyes.”

 

Shindong opened his eyes again and see his boss is looking at him in half horror, half amused expression.

“This.. this..”

 

“So, what do you think?”

 

“What do I _think_?! I think these are the best pastries I’ve ever eaten before, that ‘s what I think! Siwon-sshi, I don’t care what you do and how much it’s going to take.. I want this pâtissier in my kitchen.

Ah~.. I can just imagine my perfectly made chicken alfredo coupled with a glass of chilled Chardonnay.. what better way than to finish the excellent meal with lightly whipped bitter chocolate mousse.. Omo!! I’m getting high just thinking about it!!”

 

“O~kaayy.. Please don’t.

I could do without ever seeing your ‘ _excited_ ’ face again in this entire lifetime.”

Siwon said dryly.

“Do you wanna know who made all these?”

 

“I’m guessing from your state when I came in..

one of your estranged _girlfriends_?”

 

“I never has girlfriends..

Those girls.. They’re just **acquaintance**.”

 

“Tch.. Is _that_ what they were called these days?”

 

* _smirked_ *

“Well.. Friends with benefits then..

And no, it wasn’t one of them..”

 

Shindong waited for few seconds and when Siwon didn’t continue, he sighed..

“Fine, I’ll bite.

Who is this pâtissier extraordinaire that somehow managed to impress me.. _especially_ since the person was brave enough to go against you right at your face.”

 

“..I don’t know.”  

Siwon shrugs

 

Shindong could feel a headache coming – dealing with his boss aka one of his best friends tends to have that effect most of the time,

“You _don’t_ know?.. The hell?!”

 

“ _Seriously_. I have no idea who he is. I just know his name..

YOU might recognize him though..”

 

“Me? Why me?”

 

“Well.. Since you were the one who refused to interview him the other day…

Does the name **Kim Heechul** rings any bells?”

 

Shindong stood up and walked quickly to the door.

 

“Wait, where are you going?”

Siwon asked.

 

“I’m going to get myself the best pâtissier before someone else snatched him up.. no thanks to you!”

And with that, Shindong is out of the door like his ass is on fire – leaving Siwon just staring at his retreating back.

 

_‘Guess I’ll be seeing you again, Kim Heechul-sshi~..’_

 

 

*********************

 

“환영합니다..” 

Heechul bow and greeted another customer that just walked through the door of his uncle’s tiny restaurant.

 

It was lunchtime and as usual, the place is filled to the brim. With only two of them managing the place and another young girl manning the register, it could get quite hectic.  

Sometimes if he didn’t have any classes, Yunho would drop by to help them.

The sunny smile the youngest almost always wears on his face made him quite popular with all the customers – especially little old ladies who love to pinch his cheeks, whereas Heechul is more popular with teenagers and businessmen due to his beautiful androgynous look.

 

“Heechul-ah! Customer at table 20..”

 

“Coming!”

 

Heechul rushed to the said table and without looking at the man sitting there, he took out the little notebook he used to take order on,

“Welcome to our restaurant, sir. May I take your order?”

 

“Hmm.. well, you could come and work with me, Heechul-sshi.”

 

Heechul’s eyes flew from his notepad to the customer in front of him.

To say he was surprised to see the famous chef – who also the very same person that berate Heechul couple of days ago, is an understatement.

 

He narrowed his eyes and tried his best to be polite,

“Annyeonghaseyo.. It’s a surprise to see you here Shindong-sshi.

I’m sorry but this is my Uncle’s shop and **no** – to answer you unasked question, I did _not_ sleep with the owner to get the job here.

So really, you don’t need to come all the way out here to criticize me again.”

 

(Huh, guess he failed~) 

 

Shindong faked a cough to hide his smile.

So~.. the beauty does have some fire in him afterall?

The last time Shindong spoke to him, the other guy looked so delicate and meek that even before he decided to reject the man, Shindong already had his doubts.

 

Off all people, he knows himself the best and Shindong realized that he’s not the easiest man to work with.

One would _not_ be successful in the competitive culinary world by being all nice and sweet.

 

“Heechul-ah, could you help to clear up table 12 and 10..

Oh sorry.. I didn’t know you’re talking to your friend..”

 

Heechul turned to explain to his uncle that this man is  _definitely_  NOT his friend but before he could say a word, Shindong stood up and bowed low to the older man.

 

“Ah.. Annyeonghaseyo Abeoji.. Sorry for taking up Heechul-sshi’s time.

My name is Shindong and I’m the head chef at Choi Hotel. I’m just here to personally invite Heechul-sshi  to work with us”

 

“Omo! Heechul-ah~ what a great news!! You’ve been moping as you thought you didn’t get the job, haven’t you?

Haha.. I told you you have nothing to worry about. That’s my boy!”

 

Heechul tried to tell his uncle that there’s no way he wants to work at the place where he was so unjustly been insulted..

But the bright happy smile on the old withered face caused words to get stuck in Heechul’s throat. How could he disappoint his family when he knows he can do something to help with their burden?

 

“I..”

 

Shindong smiled. He knows what went through the young man’s mind.

“So Heechul-sshi, I’ll be expecting you next week. Work usually starts at 10 but you may have to come from eight. And the kitchen would close down at around 11pm. You just need to prepare cakes and pastries for lunch, tea and dinner. The rest of other times, we have others to take over the shift. I really look forward to be working with you.

Abeoji, I’ll be taking my leave now. Good day..”

 

He then bow again to both men and turned to leave. As he walked to wards his car however, a voice called out to him.

 

“Wait! Shindong-sshi..”

 

Shindong paused in taking his car keys out of his pocket and looked over his shoulder to see Heechul running towards him. He waited until the man was in front of him.

“Yes?”

 

“Shindong-sshi.. May I know what changed your mind?

I mean the last time we met you were not exactly _fond_ of me..”

 

“Ah yes.. That was a misunderstanding and I hope you will forgive me for being rude that day, Heechul-sshi.

If I had known that I had just let one of the best patissiers slipped through my fingers, I wouldn’t hesitate to go back in time to kick myself on my behind.”

 

“Er.. Thank you, I think..

But Shindong-sshi, I’m curious when did you eat any of my stuffs? I mean, the other day I didn’t have the chance to show you anything..”

 

“Oh.. well, you have Siwon to thank for that..

by the way, good for you – standing up for yourself like that. That boy has it coming for a long time..”

 

“Si..Siwon-sshi?? You mean the  ** _Choi Siwon_**?!”

Heechul asked, shocked. _‘_

 _also the same Choi Siwon that I practically insulted directly to his face the other day?_ ’he added silently.

 

“Is there any other Choi Siwon around? Anyway, nice to meet you properly Heechul-sshi. I’ll see you next week then. I have to go now.. Good day.”

 

Heechul bowed to the man – mind still overwhelmed by the unexpected news.

 

 

*************************

 

 

Yunho drummed his fingers on the glossy table top listlessly – wondering where the heck his best friend is.

Because Yunho and Yoochun are in different course – Yunho in Journalism while Yoochun majored in Music Production & Technology, they promised to have lunch together everyday.

 

They both wished they could be in the same course but unfortunately Yunho can’t play a single musical instrument to save his life no matter how hard he tried and he is as tone deaf as a rock.

And Yoochun.. well, lets just say he has _commitment_ problem.. As in, he can’t commit his eyes to open long enough from the second their high school teacher asked them to write or read anything with more than 10 words on it.

 

While Yunho is happy and funny, Yoochun is more melancholic and sweet.

Yoochun is trusting while Yunho, due to his past is more wry of people he’s not close with - despite his cheerful disposition; Yunho is shyer with strangers and very childish in nature.

Both are scaredy cats and they have been best friends ever since they were paired up in the Test Your Courage game during one the camping trips in their elementary school - the teacher and prefects had found both boys crying and hugging each other tightly when they somehow got separated from the rest of the class (=.=;;;).

They know each other’s family and Yoochun’s parents had long announced that Yunho is their unofficial adopted son.

 

Saying that, physically they looked as different as night and day: Yoochun is of slighter in build and has soft delicate face..

His skin is baby soft, fair – almost translucent and he has the pinkest full lips one had ever seen without having the aid of gloss.

His shoulder-length coal-black hair is lustrous and wavy and often one would see him tying them up messily in a small ponytail – He said it suits his _tortured musician_ soul (though Yunho would snort back and replied the _only_ thing tortured about his friend is when he realized that he had forgot to do the term paper which due date is tomorrow – causing both of them scrambling around to get as much research and info done as possible in  less than 24 hours.).

 

Yunho on the other hand, is taller and while not exactly overweight, he’s certainly is sturdier than his best friend.

His face still has traces of baby fat around it and due to lack of financial means; he can’t fix his crooked front teeth.

His skin is smooth and creamy and with a little mole on his upper Cupid’s bow lips, most people think he looks younger than he really is. Yunho knows fully well that he’s nowhere as beautiful as his Heechul-hyung and Yoochun but he never lets that fact brings him down – Hyung said everyone is special in their own little ways ( _“And Yunnie is hyung’s very own special baby boy, right?” Heechul added – tweaking the button nose playfully, causing then 7 years old Yunho to giggled_.)…

Of course the fact that he tries to avoid looking too long at any mirror is something that no one else has to know..

 

Yoochun gave off the sense of sweet vulnerability that caused whoever meets him feel this immerse need to protect him from all ugliness in the world while with Yunho, it’s the complete opposite.

People just assume that they could depend on him and he always have to be the stronger one.

Except for his and Yoochun’s family, no one else really knows how easily hurt Yunho actually is emotionally and how he actually is a very affectionate by nature.

 

“Hi. Excuse me.. May I sit here?”

 

The calm quiet voice startled Yunho from his inner grumbling (read: _whining_ ) over his ‘missing’ friend. Looking up, he was nearly taken aback by the utter gorgeousness of the guy standing next to him.

Tall (possibly taller than Yunho himself) and tanned – with a hint of smirk adorning those full soft-looking lips, short wavy hair with wine red tint – obviously styled by the best professionals money can buy and Oh My God! Those muscled arms are too die for~..>3<..  

 

But what really catches Yunho’s attention are those eyes: Everywhere else the guy just _oozed_ with confidence and perhaps a hint of arrogance – typical stance of someone who used to getting his own way.

Except for the eyes.. It’s hard to explain but there’s…  _gentleness_  in those wide orbs? Oddly enough it makes Yunho feels warm and safe.

 

“Um.. Hello? You okay?”

 

Yunho blinked rapidly and shook his head wildly,

“Uh..yeah..”

_snap yourself out of it, Kim Yunho! Who cares if he’s the most gorgeous person you’ve ever laid eyes on? Look at his clothes.. Look at his shoes.. Heck, look at his 2 million won (around USD25000) watch! This is definitely not a guy you want to be close with. Just politely ask what he wants and get the mocking done and over with quickly..’_

Nodding firmly as he made up his mind, Yunho asked in the frostiest voice he could mustered,

“I’m sorry, is there anything I could help you with?”

 

The guy smiles easily – as if oblivious to Yunho’s apparent coldness towards him.

“I just want to know if I could sit with you. Every where else is kind of full and since I’m new here, I’m not very familiar with the place..”

 

Yunho looked around him and reluctantly admit to himself that the only available space in the crowded cafeteria is his table. He looked back up to the guy waiting patiently for his response and shrugs,

“Sure, just sit anywhere..

Ah! That’s Yoochun’s chair!”

He half-shriek when the guy pulled at the chair right next to him and was about to sit on it.

 

The other man quickly (and _smoothly_ Yunho grudgingly admires) changed seat and choose to sit right in front of Yunho – which when he thinks about it, is much worse as now he has no choice but to look directly at the guy’s face.

 

“Yoochun?

.. Is that your friend’s name? The pretty guy..

I saw both of you hanging out together the other day.”

 

Oh yeah.. he should’ve guess..

Of _course_ the guy would ask about Yoochun.

 

Almost _every_ stranger that had ever approached Yunho is actually interested in **Yoochun**.

Not that Yunho resent the fact or anything – he’s fully aware how attractive his friend is.

However he’s kinda wish that these people would stop trying to kiss up to him just to get to Yoochun.

He’s Yoochun’s best friend, _not_ his guardian.. Plus it really is annoying when people are so blatantly using you without considering that   _maybe_  you have something more important to do than play Cupid.

 

“You know, you might have better chance if you approach him yourself rather than through me.

Honestly, can’t you people use your brain? If you really like him, then make the effort to know him yourself..

Not trying to get shortcut through _me_.”

Yunho said dryly.

 

The other guy furrowed his eyebrows, face confused.

Before he could open his mouth however, someone ran up to them and plopped right next to Yunho.

 

“Yunho! Sorry I was late.. huhu..

I had to lost the creepy stalker first..”

Yoochun explained – red faced and panting for breath.

 

“That’s ok.. I haven’t been waiting long anyway..

Stalker? Who? Is he in your class?”

Yunho asked, concerned for his friend.

 

“I’ve never seen him before.. He just joined the course today, I guess..

He’s so creepy! While Professor Chin was still introducing him, he just walked straight up to me and kicked Eunhae right out from his seat!

Then he sat next to me and kept staring at me until end of class. When I tried to be polite and asked if he needs anything, he said that he just wants to look at his future lover. Then he asked if he could have a lock of my hair that he could keep with him always.

That guy is **crazy** , I’m telling you! And he wants to follow me after class but I got away from him..

So so so sorry Yunnie that I kept you waiting all alo.. er…

Hello? Erm.. Yunnie, who is your friend?”

Yoochun’s babbling tapered off when he just noticed the stranger sitting opposite of his friend – watching them amusingly.

 

“Eh? No.. no.. I don’t know him at all..

I think he wants to meet **you**..”

Yunho answered hastily

 

Yoochun smiles flirtatiously

“Oh sorry for being so rude, my name is..”

 

“Ah! There you are, my sweet..

I’ve been searching for you everywhere! You ran out from the lecture hall so fast that it was hard to catch up..”

The cheerful voice suddenly cut through before a guy bounced over to opposite side of Yoochun and sat next to the Tall One (as Yunho secretly dubbed him as he towers over all of them).

 

Yoochun screeched at the new stranger,

“Eeek! What are _you_ doing here? Why are you following me?

My family is not that rich so you can put the idea of kidnapping me outta your mind!”

 

“Oh baby~ Even if someone do kidnap you, don’t worry.. It’s Santa. Cos you’re on my top list this Christmas..”

* _wiggled eyebrows and leery grin_ *

 

Yunho/Yoochun: **(=.=;;;)**

 

“Oh God.. _Junsu_..

I thought you were over the cheesy pick-up lines phase?”

‘Tall One’ headpalms himself and shook his head exasperatingly at the newcomer.

 

“Cheesy?

I’ll let you know that these lines are **classic**! I bet you James Dean used them..”

 

“Yeah well, James Dean lived like in 50 something years ago!”

 

“So? He’s a cultural _icon_ , Changmin!

And he’s hot~You can’t find a better role model than that..!”

 

“Wait. Wait! So you two  _know_  each other?”

Yunho asked in bewilderment.

 

“Only too well, unfortunately..

Junsu here is my cousin. We’ve been living together ever since both our parents died in a car crash during family outing. It’s always been only the two of us ever since we were 12 years old.”

 

Yunho bit his lips – feeling guilty that he had been quite snappy with ‘Tall One’ before,

“Oh.. I’m sorry to hear that..”

 

Even Yoochun looks contrite now when he remembers how he had screeched at Junsu and had ditched him when all the other guy did was just being extra (and weirdly) friendly:

“I’m sorry too..”

 

“”Nah~ That’s ok..

It wasn’t that bad. We have each other and our parents did leave us some hefty inheritance so all’s good.. I

n fact, we just came back from living abroad for the past few years with our aunt.”

 

 _‘Hmm… That explains their expensive clothes and that ‘rich guy’ aura.’_  

Yunho thought.

 

“Oh. Er.. by the way, I’m Changmin.. Cho.. er.

I meant **Shim** Changmin.. and this weird dork here is Junsu.”

 

“Yep, Lee Junsu at your service~”

Junsu grinned cheekily while grabbing Yoochun’s right hand and kissed the knuckles softly.

 

Yoochun pulled his hand back, pouting and blushing.

 

“Stop that.. _Really_.

Changmin-sshi, could you please ask your cousin to stop teasing me..”

 

Changmin laughed and Yunho could almost see Yoochun’s eyes turned into heart-shaped.

Junsu too must’ve noticed that Yoochun is looking more interested in Changmin as he pouted and whined for Yoochun to pay more attention to him – causing Yoochun to be flustered and blushing as he tries to shove Junsu’s waving hands away from his face.

 

Looking at those two bickering and with Changmin still laughing at them, Yunho feels like the fifth wheel all of a sudden.

Not liking this unfamiliar feeling, he excuses himself from the group – stating that he had an appointment with one of his Creative Non-Fiction professor in 15 minutes.

 

“But Yun-ah~.. We haven’t had any lunch yet.. And you’ll be leaving me with the people I hardly know..”

Yoochun pouts and grabbed Yunho’s arm.

 

Yunho sighed and smiled at his adorable friend,

“I’m not very hungry anyway Chun..”

He lowered his voice and glanced at the two cousins who’s looking curiously at them,

 “‘Sides, Junsu aside~ I’m sure you want to get to know _Changmin_ better, right?”

 

At Yoochun’s blushing face, Yunho laughed and ruffled the other’s soft curls fondly.

“Ok, so I’ll be taking my leaving. Changmin-sshi.. Junsu-sssi.. Nice to meet both of you and welcome back to Korea.”

 

With that he jogs off – pausing to look behind once again before he step out completely out the cafeteria’s door.

Yoochun and Junsu had gone back to their bickering while  Changmin…

Well.. Changmin is looking straight back at Yunho with a small inexplicable on his face.

 

Suppressing a shiver that went through him at the piercing stare, Yunho swallowed and ran off.

 With the image of that smile lingers in his mind teasingly.

 

 

***************************

 

 

“…. The president of Ming Corp called about their proposition on merging with our construction group.”

 

“ **Unacceptable**.

I know the current president of that Ming Corp and he’s a greedy idiot who is on the verge of bankruptcy. Wait few weeks and put on a bid to buy their whole corporation from them..”

 

“Yes, Choi-sshi.. What about..”

 

“Choi Siwon-sshi!”

 

Siwon stopped in the middle of his fast stride when the sound of familiar voice reached his ears.

Whirling around - his entourage parted to make way for him, he walked towards the familiar figure waiting by the tall pillar near the entrance.

 

“Kim Heechul-sshi.. Are you here to make a mess of my clothes again?

I’m warning you, I won’t be as lenient as the last time. I have a very important meeting that I already am late for and..”

 

Heechul could feel his face flushed at the remembrance of his temper last time..

But God, this man is **infuriating**!

 

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to be calm down. He’s here to thank him and afterall, Choi Siwon is indirectly will be his boss and it’s never a good idea to have a grudge with your boss or worse, vice versa!.

 

“Yes.. I really am sorry for that. I usually am a perfectly **calm** and reasonable man..”

He ignored the not so subtle snort from the other guy and continues,

“I’m just here to say thank you for asking Shindong-sshi to give me another chance and here, peace offering from me.”

 

With that he shoved a small box into the surprised man’s hand and walked away as quickly as he could.

 

Siwon blinked in bewilderment at the retreating figure and look down at the box in his hand.

Opening it cautiously, he can’t help but smile at one single cupcake with smiley face on it and a small  _ **'Thank you**_ ' card with a picture of a chubby cartoon bird smiling bashfully at him.

 

He hates sweets.. but he’ll be glad to make this as an exception.

 

Chuckling, Siwon closed the box again and hold it close like it’s an expensive treasure instead of just another homemade cupcake.

 

It’s gonna be another fine day today..

 

He could  _feel_  it.

 

 

 

**~TBC~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hehe.. so what do you guys think?? Good. Bad?? Sorry if it sucks >.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

> _**Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly,** _
> 
> _**'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;** _
> 
> _**The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,** _
> 
> _**And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there."** _
> 
> _**Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain,** _
> 
> _**For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."** _
> 
>  
> 
> _~ Excerpt from 'The Spider and The Fly' poem by Mary Howitt, 1829._
> 
>  

 

 

 

“Siwon. How was the negotiation with Ming Corp going?”

 

“Excellent Papa.. I’ll give them about two more weeks and they’ll be ripe for takeover.”

 

“Good.. Good.. That old man Ming was a good businessman but his son is a complete  **idiot**. He really is running their company to the ground. Thank God his father isn’t alive to see what a mess his company is in now.. I’m happy for us but I feel a bit sorry for his family.”

 

“Oh well~ it’s nothing personal, it’s just business, right Papa?”

 

“Right, son.”

 

They smirked at each other before a quick hard smack landed on each of their heads.

 

“Ouch, Mama!”

 

“Yeobo-ah~..”

 

Twin sad puppies look to their side to see one pissed off Mrs Choi standing between them.

“What did I tell you both?  **NO** business talks during family dinner time! Aish~ look how sweet and obedient your baby brother and Junsu is being. Why can’t you be more like them huh?”

She went over to Changmin and Junsu (both are too busy stuffing their faces to notice anything) and patted both boys’ heads,

“There my lovely good sons.. Would you like anymore rice Minnie?? Junsu?? Eunha, please give these boys some more rice..”

 

Changmin looked up and hold out his rice bowl – mouth stuffed full with chicken and veges. While Junsu nodded eagerly and hold out his bowl as well.

“Uhn. Thanks Auntie!”

 

Siwon rolled his eyes at his younger brother and their cousin (discreetly of course.. Mama would smack his head again for even daring to make fun of the baby of the family)

 

‘ _huh, what baby? He’s even taller than me and Papa~!_ ’

Siwon thought grumpily.

 

Honestly Changmin is such a  _brat_ – spoiled by their parents (and admittedly by Siwon as well – seriously,  _NOBODY_ could say no to those wide Bambi eyes TT.TT), not even when Junsu – who is as the same age as Changmin, came to live with them that Changmin becomes less of a brat.. In fact, those two becomes partners in crime – little monsters that were (still are sometimes) banes of Siwon’s life.

 

“Minnie-ya, how was the university? Are you both adjusting okay? I know that classes here might be hard to get used to since they were of different system than in US.. Do you need Mama’s help with anything? Maybe I could talk to your professors to take it easy on you both this semester?”

Mrs Choi asked her youngest son in concerns.

 

Changmin paused in his eating and scowled a bit at his hyung when Siwon snickered quietly and pretends coughing that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _Momma’s Boy_ ’. He turned to smile angelically at his mother,

“Uni’s awesome, Mama.. Well, classes are a bit too easy but that’s a good thing. Right Suie?”

He nudged his cousin.

 

Junsu nodded,

“Yep. Everything’s great. We..uh.. met lots of..um..  **interesting** friends and.. uh.. the lecturers were helpful as well.. and.. um.. Changmin?”

 

Changmin glared at his cousin briefly – honestly, can the other boy be any more unconvincing?, before grinning at his mother once again,

“We were really happy that we followed yours and Papa’s suggestion to enroll in a uni first before start working at the company.. It gave us time to readjust to Korean people again after being in New York so that would be really helpful to us later on..”

 

Mr and Mrs Choi could literally feel their hearts turned to little puffy cotton candies at their youngest son’s bright smile and happily supplying endless advice to both sweet ( _hah!_ ) boys.

 

Though as their parents continue doting and fussing over Changmin and Junsu, Siwon just narrowed his eyes in suspicious at both of them.

 

Afterall, he is the hyung and he knows best how  _devious_ and as far from innocent as possible his dongseangs could be.

 

  
  
********************************************************* ************************

 

 ****Yunho stares at the tall young man sitting alone at the far end table.

Though he wasn’t doing anything spectacular (aside from consuming the huge chicken steak at an alarming rate) furthermore the table is in one of the darkened corner in the restaurant, somehow the man ended up with other patrons’ attention trained on him. Could be due to his impossibly good-looking face or his obviously-expensive clothes that set him aside from the norm in this run-of-the-mill diner.

 

Young girls giggling (and surreptitiously trying to take pictures of the handsome Oppa – no doubt to show their friends later), mothers eyeing the expensive clothes in interests while fathers scowling in distrust at the ‘ _rich-bad-boy_ ’ vibe pouring from the young man.

 

Yunho sighed,

Ah~ such is the life of those privilege ones.. center of attention no matter where they go. Ability to shine brighter than anyone else.. stepped in a room and instantly looks like they owned the place.. Able to comman..

 

“Uh.. Yunho-ya? Do you know that customer? Coz he’s been trying to get your attention..”

 

Yunho blinked from his musing ( **read** : jealous complaint) to find his supervisor looking curiously at him.

“Huh? What?”

 

“I said, do you know that guy that is waving madly at you over there..”

 

He looks over to see the object of his musing waving and smiling now that he noticed Yunho is looking at him.

 

“Um.. yeah.. uh, excuse me for a sec..”

He mumbled and pushed through to walk towards the guy.

 

He was greeted by a warm smile as he got nearer.

 

“Annyeong Yunho-ya..”

 

Yunho could barely keep himself from frowning a bit at the casual way the other is calling his name. Honestly, they just met  **once** before!

“Good evening Changmin-sshi.. Can I help you with anything?”

 

Changmin smiled at Yunho’s overly polite (and cold) tone. Hey, he could take a hint~

“Nothing.. I just wanna say ‘ _Hi_ ’ to you.. It’s a pleasant surprise to see you here. Wanna join me? I’m all alone here.”

Of course, that doesn’t mean he would comply to it.. Plus, he loves seeing the other guy getting all worked up.

 

Yunho rolled his eyes at the slightly flirtatious tone. Hah! As if he didn’t know Changmin’s trick: Butter up the best friend to get to their target –  _Yoochun_. Others had tried and fail before..

Yunho’s not stupid, he knows practically every playboy’s trick in the book ( _Literally_. As he actually did research on it after it became obvious that Yoochun is attracting too many unwanted attention.). After all, he’s Yoochun’s best friend and so it’s his responsibility to protect his sweet ditzy friend.

 

“I know it might be a foreign concept for you but I’m working now Changmin-sshi. I don’t get to sit around with customers.. So if there’s nothing else I could help you with, I’ll be on my way now. Have a good meal, Changmin-sshi.”

With that he turned around and walked away.

 

Changmin smirks.

 

Just as he guessed from the first time he saw Yunho..

The boy got guts.

 

Though despite his apparent nonchalant towards Changmin’s charms, he noticed Yunho’s appreciative glance before that maitre d’ talked to him.

 

….How Changmin looks forward to  _break_ him.

 

********************************

 

 ****The cold evening air greeted his flushed sweaty face when he opened the back door of the restaurant. As he stepped outside to the back alley, Yunho wrinkled his nose at the rancid smell of the nearby dumpster nearby. Holding his breath, he quickly opened the cover and threw two bulging garbage bags in.

 

He was about to go back in the restaurant when he was shoved from behind, causing him to stumble forward. Before he could steady himself, a heavy body pressed against his back and pushed him up against the dirty brick wall with both of his hands were gripped in a tight fist above his head.

 

Yunho barely had time to open his mouth and scream at this sudden attack before the stranger pressed him harder against the wall.  
Hot breath smelled strongly of cigarette and soju blew across his earlobe.

 

“You are a pretty one, aren’t you?”

A deep menacing voice drawled.

 

Despite himself Yunho shuddered as he felt the man licked the side of his neck and face.

 

“Let me go~!”

He struggled wildly.

 

“Ah-ah.. why do you want to get away, doll? Lets play first~”

 

Yunho was contemplating to shout out for help – Damn the consequences, when the heavy weight suddenly was lifted off of him.

He turned around – ready to fight with everything he got but the scene that met his eyes had he blinked in surprise.

 

Somehow, Changmin (‘- _sshi_ ’ his mind supplied helpfully) is here and currently is holding up his attacker by his throat – the man’s toes barely reached the dirty asphalt.

Face red and gasping for breath, his hands clawing desperately at his throat where the younger guy is squeezing tighter by the second.

 

“What the  **fuck** did you think you were doing, hmm?~”

 

Despite the gentle eerily calm voice, Yunho could feel the icy drop in the temperature around them.

Changmin forced the guy harder against the brick wall and when the other man started to turn blue in the face and his body started seizing uncontrollably, Yunho shook his head to clear the sense of surrealism in his head and ran to Changmin.

 

“Stop! You’re  _killing_ him! Let him go..!”

 

He pulled at the other man’s arm frantically but Changmin wouldn’t budge an inch..

 

Yunho is getting desperate. He didn’t want Changmin to get into trouble for him..

 

“Please.. Changmin.. Please.. Let him go.. For me, please..”

He begged softly.

 

Surprisingly that seems to get through the younger man and Changmin slowly let down the stranger and the moment he let go of the other’s throat, the man slumped onto the ground – half-conscious, coughing and gagging for breath.

 

“Make sure you never come back here ever again or I won’t be as nice next time. Get out.”

Changmin told the slumped man – still in his calm as Death voice.

 

He then grabbed Yunho’s upper arm and dragged him back into the restaurant ignoring the other’s protest to need making sure the stranger will be alright.

 

Across the kitchen (and really, Yunho is  **NOT** looking forward in explaining this to his nosy colleagues who are staring the duo – none dares to question Changmin on his blatant rule-breaking presence in ‘ _Employees Only_ ’ section) and the narrow corridor, Changmin finally shoved Yunho into the Employees washroom next to the stock room.

 

“Hey!”

Yunho rubbed his reddened arm, scowling at his rescuer – only to back off in alarm when the man crowded him against the cracked sink.

 

“You alright?”

 

The soft voice threw Yunho off-guard a bit (and maybe the gentle hand that is rubbing the side of his face tenderly has something to do with that too).

 

“I..uh.. yeah. I’m alright.. Thanks for your help..”

Yunho mumbled, looking down at his feet. Somehow he found himself unable to look at the taller boy in the eyes.

 

Changmin looked at the bowed head for few seconds before sighing and stepped away.

 

Yunho felt strangely disappointed at that.

 

“That’s good.. Uh.. I..umm..”

Changmin tapered off – looking uncomfortable at this unfamiliar territory.

 

“How did you know?”

Yunho blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

Yunho flushed,

“I mean.. What were you doing there.. back there?”

 

Changmin cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously (‘ _Cute_..’ Yunho kicked himself mentally the moment he thought that)

 

“Oh. Hmm.. I just.. wanna say goodbye and.. uh.. good service tonight?”

He looked back at Yunho from underneath his lashes as he sorta asked/explained his presence in the alley.

 

Yunho raised his eyebrows at that.

“Right..”

 

Changmin sighed,

“Listen, I..”

 

“I understand. No need to explain. I know everything..”

 

Changmin blinked,

“You do?”

 

“Yep. You want Yoochun’s number, don’t you?”

Yunho nodded firmly to himself – convinced that he had Changmin all figured out.

“And you want me to put in good word for you..”

 

“Uh.. actually that wasn’”

 

“You know, I usually hate it when people do stuff like this. I mean, if you like someone shouldn’t you at least be honest about it and approach that person yourself? It would be more rewarding if it was on your own effort, right?”

 

Yunho looked towards Changmin as if daring him to argue. The taller male could just nod against that fierce look, causing Yunho to smile slightly – satisfied that Changmin agrees with him.

 

“I know.. I know.. Chunnie is pretty. But he really is sweet and gentle and kind as well. As much as it’s hard to believe, he really  _IS_ that perfect. So I don’t understand why people are so scared to just talk to him..”

 

“Maybe they just wanted an excuse to talk to  **YOU** instead?”

Changmin suggested.

 

Yunho laughed,

“Why, Changmin-sshi… that’s the most  _ridiculous_ thing I’ve ever heard!”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho thoughtfully,

“So you think it’s stupid that people might be interested in you instead of your friend?”

 

At the other’s serious voice, Yunho stopped laughing and blinked confusedly,

“Umm.. not stupid per se. Just.. uhm.. unheard of?”

 

He smiled albeit awkwardly – don’t know why but suddenly he feels like he ought to apologize for disappointing.

And that just annoys him.

 

Before he could snap at the male however, Changmin smiled the sweetest smile Yunho had ever seen directed at him before…. It  _instantly_ put him on the edge.

 

“Well Yunho-sshi.. since you had me all figured out as you’ve said before. Then you’ll know what I want, right?”

 

Ignoring the pang in his heart at Changmin’s sudden formal ‘- _sshi_ ’ of his name, Yunho nodded,

“Yes. And since I owe you one tonight, I’ll give you Yoochunnie’s number and yo…”

 

“No. I don’t want his number..”

 

“..u could call hi.. eh? What??”

Yunho furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“I said, I don’t want his number. That would be too easy to get. I helped you.. probably even  _saved_ your life tonight, Yunho-sshi.. Surely I deserve  **more** than just having your friend’s number..”

 

The arrogant drawl grated on Yunho’s nerves. Can’t believe he actually thought that guy was cute before! He drew a deep breath.

No matter what, the man was right.

Yunho owes him and he always.. always pay his debt.

 

“So then? What do you want as payment? I don’t have any spare money if that’s what you’re asking..”

 

Changmin scoffed,

“Money? I have plenty of it, no worries.. Actually~ I want you to date me.”

 

A couple of seconds passed by with utter silence filled in the small washroom.

 

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

 

Changmin held up his hands before Yunho could smack him in the face,

“Don’t get me wrong.. You said you are Yoochun-sshi’s best friend, right? So who else knows best about him than you do? And if, like you said: I want to date him, shouldn’t I know what kind of stuff he likes.. favourite foods, favourite hangout places..etc..?”

 

Yunho opened his mouth to protest but closed it again.

It is true that he prides himself to know his best friend best.

 

“Plus, this way you could make sure that I’m perfect for your precious friend.”

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“If you don’t.. then that’s that. I won’t bother him.."

 

Yunho looked on suspiciously,

“Really?”

 

“Scout’s honor.”

Changmin smirks.

 

Yunho puffed out his cheeks and blew out the air slowly,

“Fine. I’ll give you three months. And by the end of it if I still deem you unworthy of Yoochunnie, you have to back off and I don’t owe you anything anymore. Deal?”

 

With a smile (that uncomfortably reminds Yunho of a shark) Changmin sticks out a hand,

“Deal. Should we shake on it?”

 

Yunho slowly sticks out his own hand and end up gasping when Changmin reached out quick as lightning to grab his wrist and jerked him forward into the other’s arms.

 

“I promise by the end I’ll change your mind about me..”

He whispered – so close that their breaths mingled together.

 

He let go suddenly and Yunho was too busy righting himself from stumbling back against the sink to do anything aside from making some weird unidentified noise when Changmin opened the door and walked out of the washroom – seemingly oblivious to the stares of other employees as he threw a mischievous grin over his shoulder and thank Yunho (in a very loud voice!) for his ‘ _help_ ’.

 

Gaping at the wide retreating back, Yunho wonders if he had just agreed to sign his soul away to a devil.

 

_Hook. Line_

 

 ** _Sinker_**.

 

 

**************************************************************************************

 

 

 ****Heechul hummed softly to himself while dusting a layer of fine powdered sugar over another tray of delicate Paris-Brest.

 

He has no idea what time it is though if he has to make a wild guess, it’s probably around midnight. He knows that all other kitchen staffs already went home for the night and he is the only one there.

Truth be told, he loves it  **best** during this time of the day – where he’s free to experiment and come up with new recipes for more lovely cakes and sweets and pastries without anyone bothering. He’s lucky in the sense that Shindong-sshi has enough trusts in his skill to just let him use the kitchen after working hours.

 

What was it he said?

 

" _You can’t rush perfection. And Heechul-sshi, what you create with your hands there are definitely art. Take all the time you need.. Use any resources you want. The kitchen is your playground. Go crazy… As long as it’s after hours, obviously~"_

 

Heechul smiled as he remembered the older man words.

Shindong-sshi certainly not as bad as his initial impression had left on Heechul.. Though to be fair, it was that stupid playboy Siwon-sshi’s fault.

 

_‘Argh~ don’t think about him! Just concentrate on your work.. Emm.. pretty pretty pastries~.. How sweet and delicious you look. With your golden brown shells and creamy smooth praline filling~ And aww.. look at you.. My little perfec..’_

 

A loud clanging sound broke Heechul’s concentration (and his inner mumbling). He looked out towards the main kitchen – peering into the darkness, trying to make out if there is anyone out there.

 

‘ _But there shouldn’t be.. Shindong-sshi said that there would be only me tonight. Everyone else would be at Jin Jin’s house for his birthday party..Omo, thief?!!_ ’

 

Feeling a bit more nervous now, Heechul quietly took out a huge flat tray and stand behind the door – pushing it to close quietly.

Heart pounding, he waits with baited breath.. Before long, he hears heavy footsteps approaching the back of the main kitchen – heading towards his own little dessert station.

 

Gripping the metal tray tighter, Heechul be damned if he would just let some criminal go. He would go down fighting!

 

‘ _Omo Yunnie-ya~.. if only hyung could see your cutie face once more.. I love you~_ ’

 

Footsteps getting closer now..

 

The door handle turns slowly.. And Heechul could see a tall shadow creeping up.

 

He closed his eyes, counted to three and..

 

“Hel..ARRK!!”

 

_**CLANG!** _

 

 

********************************

 

 ****“I told you to keep tilting your head!”

 

A glare.

 

Heechul glares back before deflating with a sigh,

“Fine.. I’m sorry..  **AGAIN**.. for hitting you in the face with the tray..”

 

“A  _methal_ tway!” (trans: a metal tray!)

Came the petulant nasal reply.

 

Heechul rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright.. I’m sorry Siwon-sshi for hitting you with a  **METAL** tray..”

He said – trying very hard not to laugh at the male in front of him, looking kind of funny with head tilting all the way back, both hands holding a bloody icy-cold towel to his nose and his tall frame can’t even sit properly on the small plastic chair – causing his butt to slide downwards every few seconds.

 

Siwon looked suspiciously sideway at the pâtissier who honestly didn’t look half as scared as he should feel after hitting the eldest heir of one of the most powerful family in this side of globe.

“You doth sown sowwy ad awl!” (trans: you don't sound sorry at all!)

 

“I am! I really really  **am**! Though it  _WAS_ your own fault for sneaking around in the dark.”

Heechul widened his (already huge) eyes for extra  _'I'm innocent_ ' effect.

 

Feeling a bit disconcerting being stared at with those mesmerizing (here Siwon nearly brained himself again with the already bent metal tray at the thought) eyes, Siwon huffed (or  _tried_ to coz:  _OUCH_ , bleeding nose here!) and looked back up at the ceiling.

“I was hungwy!.. Know wat, whadeber~ Jud leabe me alode..” (trans: I was hungry!..know what, whatever~ Just leave me alone..)

 

Heechul shook his head.. Strange how this so-called manly handsome CEO behaving so much like Heechul’s own beloved baby brother that Heechul feels a sudden rush of fondness towards this arrogant man.

“C’mon.. let me drive you home. You gotta put more ice on that nose or else it’ll swell up.”

 

Siwon considered refusing but his whole face kind of throbbing painfully especially his nose and he can feel the tendril of incoming migraine coming slowly.  
So grudgingly he nodded and stood up (though he  _TOTALLY_ pushed away the other’s hand when the guy tried to help him off the chair).

 

Both of them walked silently to the basement where Siwon parked his car. Neither feels comfortable enough with each other to have any casual chat.

 

Finally they stopped by the only car left in the basement – a dark blue Maserati Sport Granturismo (Siwon’s second baby after the red Ferrrari). After opening the lock from the remote, he looked at Heechul who is waiting impatiently with his hand held out for the car key.

 

“You  _sure_ yoo culd dribe this car?” (trans: you sure you could drive this car?)

He asked suspiciously.

 

Heechul rolled his eyes and grabbed the key from Siwon’s hand,

“Have a little faith, will you? Honestly, do you really think other people are so useless?”

 

“Yeb.” (trans: yes)

Came the deadpanned answer.

 

“Sheesh.. Just get in, will you? I have a home to go too, you know..”

 

Siwon got in and for few seconds, both of them just sitting in there – doing nothing.

 

“ _Well?_ ”

 

Heechul looked pointedly at the man besides him. At Siwon’s puzzled look, he sighed and gestured towards the passenger door,

“Hello~ seatbelt? No way I’m going to risk getting pulled over by a police because of you.”

 

Siwon huffed in annoyance and tried to make a point of yanking his seatbelt a little too roughly and once it clicked close, he resumed his glare towards Heechul – who just smiled sweetly at him.

 

“There’s a good boy..Now let’s see how to do this~”

He looked down at the dashboard. Mumbling to himself.

 

“ _WHAD?!_ ” (trans: WHAT?!)

 

Heechul glanced sideway to one livid CEO and laughed,

“Relax.. I got this~”

 

He started the car smoothly, placed it to gear Reverse.

 

And promptly pounded on the gas causing the car to lurch backward violently.

 

**BANG!**

 

 ****Both of them – upper bodies been thrown forward onto the dashboard (and Siwon thinks he might’ve bumped his head _AGAIN_ ), turned around to see the trunk of the car had wrapped itself halfway around a stone pillar.

 

Siwon: “…….” (눈_눈)

 

Heechul: “…. Huh, that’s funny.. Driving seems so much  _easier_ on  **TV**..” ( ・◇・)？  
  


_~TBC~_  


  

Changmin/Yunho couple (Yunho so pretty!!!)

 

 

 

 

     

Siwon/Heechul couple~ 

 

 

   

Junsu/Yoochun couple

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- There! Some real Changmin/Yunho interaction finally! :p.. Ah~ my innocent lamb Yundol~, Changmin gonna eat you alive at this rate, bb-ah.. ;__;
> 
> \- Okay, am I the only one that love love LOVE Siwon/Heechul couple? It's so easy and such a joy to write them.. Maybe it's shameless of me as the author to say this, but..They have such natural chemistry in the fic. Siwon won't know what hits him when he allowed Heechul to come into his life, huh? :p  
> I'm totally rooting for this couple here! ^^
> 
> \- Siwon/Heechul couple is more like stubborn, (not-so) matured adult relationship whereas Changmin/Yunho is more at that sweet and cute but could get a bit hurtful young love stage. 
> 
> \- Changmin and Siwon called their parents Papa/Mama (or sometimes just Mom). Not the more typical Korean way of 'Appa/Umma'. Why? Just because I want to :p
> 
> \- C/C is greatly appreciated and loved *hugs*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Changmin/Yunho interaction :)  
> and... Siwon is convinced that Heechul actually wants to kill him -.-;;

 

 

 

> _**"We came together underneath the stars above.** _
> 
> _**What started out as liking soon developed into love.** _
> 
> _**I sense a certain something that, in my heart, felt so true that I knew** _
> 
> _**I waited all my life to fall in love with you."** _
> 
>  
> 
> -  _Anonymous_
> 
>  

 

“Get away from me! Where are you touc..OWW!”

 

“Yah! Shut up, you big baby! Just hold still..”

 

“No. What was that?! HomyGod, you really want to kill me! Help, nurse! Get away~!”

 

“Are you crazy? Yah! Stop jumping on the bed, you’ll make the swelling worse! Get back here!”

 

“I’m going to sue you!”

 

“And I’m gonna kick you right on your dangly bits if you don’t stay still!”

 

Mr and Mrs Choi looked at each other questioningly at raised voices behind the closed examination room.

 

One of them is familiar to the couple.. or so they thought as for the life of them, they can’t remember when was the last time since their eldest son ever sounds so… _expressive_.. to put it mildly.

 

Always a serious matured-than-his-years little boy, Siwon had grown up to be an amazing businessman with acute sense of business opportunities. He could foresee how and when the economy going to turn and steer the company into making the best of profits even during economic downturn…

In other word, he’s almost a carbon copy of his dad.

 

With two highly-intelligent and good looking sons, Mrs Choi should be happy with her life now.

But while their youngest son; Changmin has no qualm in living his life to the fullest (thanks to his cousin cum partner-in-crime, Junsu), Siwon is more of a workaholic loner.

No, she’s not _naïve_ enough to think her precious son is living a celibate life (yes, she does read tabloids _sometimes_ ) but she also knows that Siwon never has a serious relationship before.

All his life revolves around the Company..

 

The scene that met the couple’s eyes when they stepped into the room took them aback.

 

There’s a beautiful guy ( _girl_??) is holding an ice pack and waving it around agitatedly like a weapon at their son who (and here the elderly couple started to think that maybe they’re _dreaming_ afterall) is standing on top of the bed and brandishing a bed pan as a shield from the other’s ice pack.

 

“Um.. Siwon-ie?”

Mrs Choi called in hesitation but apparently neither of the men heard her.

 

“Get  **down** here! You have a concussion!”

 

“I do not! And even if I do, I want a _real_ doctor in here.. Not someone who tried to kill me  _TWICE_!”

 

“Yah! The doctor is busy!! And how dare you say I want to kill you! I was just trying to help!

If you don’t get down now, I swear I would shove this so far up your ass that you’ll be shitting ice for weeks!”

 

“You busted my car! My beautiful  _EXPENSIVE_ car! I would have you know that..

 _Mama_?.. Papa..”

 

Heechul turned around to see an elderly couple staring at them. Taking in their expensive clothes and that ‘ _upper-class_ ’ aura that they emitted, not to mention that the older man has that similar strong feature as Siwon (though it looks like he inherited his mother’s lips); Heechul pretty sure that these are his boss’s parents..

 

 

Which means…. He is standing in front of the company’s president.. who probably heard when Heechul scolded his son before..

 

 

  
_Shit_.

 

 

“Uh.. Annyeonghaseyo.. Mannaseo bangapseumnida..”

Heechul bows down respectfully – mentally kicking Siwon when he heard the latter muttering since when Heechul knows how to be polite.

 

 

Mr Choi threw a glance at his wife and saw that familiar thoughtful gleam in her eyes as she took in the beautiful man in front of them who just threatened their son some 5 seconds ago.

 

 

‘ _Uh oh.._ ’

 

 

“Ah.. no need to be so formal..”

Mrs Choi chirped cheerfully while her husband nodded warily – acknowledging Heechul’s greeting,

“Such a pretty young thing. Tell me, what’s your name, dear? And do you work with Siwonnie?~”

 

 

“Ah ye.. I’m Heechul, m’am.. And I am the pâtissier for the hotel..”

 

 

“Oh, how lovely~ Were you the one that gave Siwon that cupcake before?

He was so angry when his brother ate it which was surprising as Siwon hates sweet stuff, you know~ But I guess yours must be pretty special, yes?"

 

Mrs Choi ignores the dying-whale choking sound coming from her son's throat and wrapped one hand around Heechul's forearm

\- smoothly turning the young man to look away from Siwon and towards the still opened door.

 

 

Heechul blinked in surprise at the mentioned of his ' _Apology_ ' cake to Siwon couple of weeks ago.

And when she began not-so surreptitiously leading him away, he turned back to look towards Siwon (who is gaping at his mother and the bane of his life walking hand-in-hand like two bestest friends) with a bewildered (and a bit panicky) on his face,

 

 

"Um.. m'am? Aren't you going to see how your son is?"

 

 

Mrs Choi laughed gaily,

"Aww.. you're worried about my Siwon-ie~ How cute!"

 

 

"Uh actually that wasn.."

 

 

"It's okay Heechul-sshi~ Siwon will be fine. I know my son.. C'mon now. I want to know more about you~ We could talk over coffee, ok~ Oh,and stop with all that ' _m'am_ ' thing..

You could call me Auntie..or even  **Mama** actually~"

 

 

"Wha.."

 

 

As the two voices faded away, Siwon turned to his dad and blurted out incredulously,

"What the hell was  _that_?"

\

 

Mr Choi held up a hand and shook his head,

"Don't ask, son.. It's easier to just go with the flow and say ' _Yes_ ' once your mother in one of her mood.

Trust me on this."

 

 

He looked at Siwon in sympathy,

"I think your peaceful days are over, son.."

 

**************************************************************************************

 

The sound of thunderous applause jerked Yunho awake that he nearly accidentally throws himself out the comfy chair and off the balcony.

 

He sat back on the plush velvet seat and surreptitiously glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed his gaffe... Judging by the quiet chuckle next to him, someone definitely did.

 

Biting his lip, Yunho could feel his face reddening in embarrassment and turned to the man besides him,  
"I..um.. Opera not really my thing.."  
He whispered

 

Large Bambi eyes - dancing with mirth met his (and nope, Yunho refused to admit that his heart beats a little faster then),  
" _Really_? From that snoring, I wouldn't even have guessed~"

 

Leaning forward to look down the balcony and towards the empty stage and the sea of well-dressed people getting up from their chairs, Yunho folded his arms on the railing and pouted - oblivious to the way Changmin's eyes darken as the younger man's gaze drawn to Yunho's pursed lips,

"You're  _lying_.. I don't snore.. Plus, **Yoochun** really loves all these artsy dramatic musical stuff..

Since I'm helping you to be the perfect candidate for my best friend, I got to make sure you'll treat him right."

"And so~ what's your verdict?"

 

Yunho glanced around at the lavish private box that Changmin got them and he got to admit that the younger man really knows how to impressed his date. The box even comes with its own personal professional butler to get them whatever their heart desires.

The middle-aged ahjusshi barely batted an eye when he saw Yunho's out of place attire of jeans and worn hoodie in the midst of all the tuxedos and dresses. Even though Changmin is dressed as casually as Yunho, with his obviously expensive black jeans and dark plum turtleneck; he managed to looks even _more_ stylish and classy than most patrons there.

No~ Yunho not jealous at all..

' _Rich bastard... I must look like such a slob next to him_ ' *pout*

 

  
"It was okay~"  
He shrugged in answer to Changmin's question.

 

Changmin chuckles again - the low dark tone caused an aching heat unfurled low in Yunho's stomach.

 

 

"The price of one of the tickets to this show could be downpayment for a small bungalow, you know.. And I even got us a private box~ I love how unimpressed you are with everything...."

He smiles (dare Yunho said it??) sweetly,  
"It's refreshing.."

 

 

"I..um.. I have no idea the ticket's price is so expensive.. I would make extra effort to try and enjoy it more.."  
Yunho said guiltily.

 

"Though it's a wonder why people would be willing to pay so much to listen to people singing in tone so high that it's unintelligible . Rich people are so weird~"  
He wonders to himself only to look guilty again as he didn't mean to say that out loud.

 

"Um.. I mean.."

 

Changmin laughed - honestly, he laughs more in these past couple of weeks more than he ever had before... _Before_ he met Yunho.

Like honest-to-goodness deep belly laugh..

Not one of those cheeky wicked grin he always has with Junsu.

 

 

"No. You're right. Rich people are weird..

I'm guessing when one could have anything one wants in the world, one could get a little crazy in finding entertainment."

 

Resting his face on his folded arms, Yunho turned to look at Changmin,

"You _do_ realise that you are one of them right?"

 

Changmin smiled and bent his head down to almost nose-to-nose with Yunho,  
"That's why I need someone who could ground me back..

be my **balance** so to speak~"

 

Yunho swallowed and whispers - looking straight into the other's eyes,  
"And you think Yoochun could be your balance?"

 

A smirk,  
"I don't know..  _You_ tell me."

 

Before Yunho could reply, another wave of applause rose from the audience below.. Yunho looked down at the stage in dismay,  
"Oh no.. I thought it was already finished??"

 

Changmin leaned back on his seat and answered gleefully,  
"Nope. That was only the  _first_ Act. We have another **four** to go.."

 

At Yunho's groan, he laughed again.

 

 

*******************

 

 

It wasn't until Yunho starts snoring for _real_ after 15 minutes into the 2nd Act that Changmin finally have mercy on him and dragged Yunho out of the Opera House.

 

 

"Hey, why are we out here? The show wasn't finished yet..."  
Yunho asked - shoving his hands deep in his hoodie's pockets.

The crisp cold evening air chills Yunho to the bone and he cursed himself inwardly for forgetting his coat...  _again_.

 

 

"Well, it's either getting out voluntarily or risking getting kicked out by them seeing as your snoring began to contest even the main singer herself for volume.."  
Changmin said dryly as he took off his heavy overcoat and draped it across Yunho's shoulder casually.

 

"No. keep that on.. I wasn't cold and you looked like you're going blue in the face already. I don't want to tell Yoochun that I caused his best friend to get hypothermia. That definitely would put me in his black-list forever.."  
He added just as Yunho about to protest and give Changmin back his coat.

 

 

"Thank you.."  
Yunho groused - but it's hard to be annoyed as the thick and comfortable coat slowly bringing warmth back.

 

 

The fresh spicy smell of what no doubt expensive cologne and Changmin's own scent swirls around Yunho and he subconsciously pulled the coat tighter around his body to savor it more.

 

As for Changmin, he had to look away for a moment as while they're both around the same height, Yunho slightly slighter build caused the coat's sleeves comes to the very tip of Yunho's middle fingers.

And... it's  _cute_ , alright~

Something inside Changmin likes seeing Yunho in Changmin's clothes and he could feel his face warming up as he imagines Yunho wearing one of Changmin's shirt and nothing else.

' _The hell Changmin? Get a grip of yourself! This is just a game, remember?_ '

 

"Um.. So I'm guessing we're going home now?"  
Yunho asked.

 

Changmin raised his eyebrows,  
"Is that disappointment I sensed in your voice?"  
He teased.

 

Yunho scowled,  
"No. This is my **happy** face that I finally be free of your company..."

 

"Ah~ really?  _Pity_..

I was thinking that we could maybe swing by Everland.. Its closing time is at 9pm today right? So we still few hours left and~ I thought it'll be more of your taste.

But~... I guess since you're not interested..."

Changmin shrugged casually.

 

 

At the mentioned of the famous theme park, Yunho's face lit up and without thinking, he grabbed the other's hand and started dragging Changmin behind him,  
"Lets go **now** ~!"

 

Changmin chuckled but held back,  
"Hmm? I thought you wanted to go home??"

 

Yunho looked back and pouted,  
"But it's  **Everland** ~ I've never been there.."

 

"Never?"  
Changmin asked in disbelief.

 

Yunho shook his head,  
"It was too expensive before and even after we could afford it, hyung and uncle is too busy to take me and all my friends think theme park is too childish..

Which is ridiculous,  _right_? I mean, Who on earth is too  **old** to have fun?!..

And hyung wouldn't let me go by myself... I'm already 20 years old and hyung still... Why are you laughing?"  
He tilted his head in confusion at the taller boy.

 

Changmin shook his head and grins,  
"I never knew that you could be so talkative..

You were always so quiet and mean to me before.."

 

"I wasn't mean to you!"  
Yunho protested.  
"We're not friends so..."

 

"And we're friends now?"  
Changmin asked, smiling.

 

"Well.. I mean.. I don't.. Um..  _Kinda_?? Not like me and Yoochunnie though.. More like distant acquaintance thingie..

You need my help with Yoochun, right? So you can't be mean to me.."  
Yunho  sneaked a glance up to Changmin's face - feeling relief that Changmin didn't make fun of him..

 

 

He didn't have that many friends aside from Yoochun, really~ And he figures that if Changmin going to be dating his best friend then he should make an effort to be _nicer_ to Changmin..

Yunho ignores the voice in his head that whispered that _truthfully_ Changmin doesn't need Yunho's help in getting Yoochun at all really..

as the latter already taken by the tall handsome man - based on his gushing to Yunho almost everyday since they met with Changmin and his cousin, Junsu.

 

Changmin smiled,  
"I'll take what I can get now~ Thank you for giving me a chance, Yunho-sshi.."

 

At Yunho's flushed face, he reached out and lightly touched one of the reddened chubby cheeks,  
"Aww.. You're  _blushing_.. So cute~"

 

"Yoochun's cuter and he's _beautiful_."  
Yunho blurted out - feeling stupid within seconds those words out his mouth.

 

"Yeah.. Yoochun certainly is beautiful.. But~.."  
Changmin took a step forward and tucked an errant lock of soft dark brown hair behind Yunho's ear,  
" **You're** pretty special yourself too.. Never doubt that"

 

They stare at each other for few seconds before a loud honking startles them both. A gleaming white Audi R8 Grandiose rolled to stop next to the two men and a young man in the red valet uniform stepped out from the driver's door.

He handed Changmin the keys and wished the couple to have a good evening before bowing and walked off towards the Opera House entrance.

 

Changmin opened the passenger-side door and gestured for Yunho to get in but the latter is too busy gaping in awe at the car to take much notice.

As Yunho insisted that they met at the Opera House instead of Changmin picking him up at his house, this is the first time he saw Changmin's ride.

" **This** is your car??"

 

Yunho reached out to touch the glossy surface.  
"Awesome!"

 

Changmin chuckled and put a hand behind the small of Yunho's back to guide the man to get inside the low-slung car,  
"Well, _technically_ this is Junsu's car.. And he will kill me if he knows someone else touches his baby.

And yes, he  _WILL_ know..

I have to promise him a million and one favors before he even let me borrow it tonight."

 

"Don't you have your own ride?"  
Yunho asked curiously when Changmin got into the car as Changmin mentioned that he and Junsu while orphaned, are both _quite_ well-off.

 

"I do.. But it's in the workshop. I want to have some tweaking done for its engine.."  
Changmin glanced sideways to Yunho and looked ahead again as he pulled out from the curb carefully,  
"And it's a GranCabrio Sport.. Maserati.

You have a license, Yunho?"

 

"Um.. no.. Never see the use to learn it..

It's not as if we can afford to buy a car anyway.."  
Yunho shrugged - playing with all the buttons he could see happily.

 

Changmin smiled at the innocent image the other man presented,  
"You should know how to drive. It's an important skill to have, just in case.

Tell you what, after I got the car back from the shop, I'll teach you how to drive.. We could use my car."

 

"Eh? _Really_?? It's a promised, right? You can't go back to your word!"  
Yunho bounced in his seat - grinning wildly.

 

"I promise that I will teach you the best possible way to drive my... _car_ "  
Changmin smiled as Yunho whoop'ed in delight besides him.

 

  
***********************

 

It was nearly midnight when Changmin pulled up in front of the tiny house - one of many on the narrow street cramped together.

  
He looked at the man besides him.

 

Due to high traffic, they cancelled their impromptu decision to go to Everland and instead decided to stop at a carnival they accidentally came across on the way.

 

Yunho seems happy and kept dragging Changmin everywhere to try and play everything from every single gaming booths

 

\- where they found out that Yunho has the  **worst** aim in the history of all carnival-visitors (as testified by the worker of one of the booth who is now sporting a nice bump on his head after being beamed by Yunho's overly enthusiastic throwing of a ball) and where Changmin's experience playing baseball in high school came in handy,

to an old rusty rickety Ferris Wheel (in which Changmin denied having his heart in his throat and praying to every deity he ever heard of and that whimper Yunho _THOUGHT_ he heard was just Changmin coughing dammit!)

 

...they even went on carousel meant for little kids~

Changmin also knows for fact that he had never eaten so many junk food in one go as this evening.  
As a model before, he and Junsu been on strict ' _no junk food_ ' diet and their regular visit to the gym had assured them bodies that could only exist in most people's dreams.

 

But when Yunho shoved a corn dog in front of him or offered him a bite of Yunho's cotton candy - all chubby cheeks grin with eyes bright and happy and fuckin'  _sparkling_ ,

how the hell Changmin could ever say ' _no_ '?

 

And he vowed to himself that no matter what he will bring Yunho to Everland..  
Heck, at this rate he might even kidnap Yunho and bring him to **Disneyland** and show him what other much more amazing adventure out there.

 

_Anything_...

as long as he could keep that bright grin to himself.

 

And after finally tiring himself out, Yunho finally gave in to Changmin's insistence to drive him home and gave the younger boy his address before promptly falling asleep.  
Head leaning against the window, Yunho's sleeping face looks peaceful and innocent. Faint flush across the bridge of his nose suggested that the boy might be coming down with a slight cold if he doesn't take care and Changmin made a mental note to buy some medicine to give Yunho.

 

 

Warm breath puffed out from pillow-soft pink lips and Changmin chuckled quietly when the other starts snuffling in his sleep- complete with nose wrinkling cutely.  
The sleeping man hugged the huge cream-coloured bunny that Changmin won for him tightly as if he's scared that its going to come to life and hop away.

 

"Hey.. we're here.. Wake up Yunho.."  
He shakes Yunho's shoulder lightly.

 

"Mmm.. no... 5 more minutes, hyung~.."  
Came the sleepy whine.

 

"This is Changmin and while I don't mind bringing you home with me, your family might not be so pleased I dare to defile their baby.."

 

Yunho stirred and blinked blearily few times,  
"Changmin-sshi?"

 

"That's it baby.. Wake up now.."  
Changmin doesn't even realised his slip of endearment.

 

Rubbing his eyes groggily, Yunho stepped out of the car and went up the little stone steps up to his house gate and would have gone inside if not the sudden call of his name and when he turned around, he could see Changmin getting out from his car as well.  
Curious and still languid with sleepiness, Yunho leaned against the gate and wait as Changmin drew closer.

 

"Hey~ You forgot something."

Changmin said as he came up the steps to stand in front of Yunho.,

 

Yunho tilted his head and pursed his lips,  
"I did? What did I forget?"

 

" **This**."

 

Changmin stepped closer and for a scary second, Yunho thought this is when he will lose his first real kiss - to someone who doesn't even like him for  _him_ and just being nice to Yunho because he wants Yunho's best friend.

 

 

But Changmin just pressed a gentle kiss to the **corner** of Yunho's mouth.

... And Yunho doesn't know whether he is relieved or disappointed.

 

"Goodnight."  
Changmin whispered before turning and walked back to his car.

 

He stood watching as the red tail lights disappear around the corner, realising too late that he's still wearing Changmin's coat.  
Biting his lips, Yunho touches the corner of his mouth.

 

In the car, Changmin touches his own tingling lips.

 

Both hearts pounding.

 

 

' _I'm in trouble..._ '

 

 

 

 

     

 

 

 

~ _TBC_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone pretty please help me write a summary description for this fic.. ;__;


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- More SiChul hint and... could there be trouble in near future for the Kims family??

 

 

 

> _**“I love how you say my name.** _
> 
> _**Like it tastes of a secret.** _
> 
> _**Like it feels like a story.** _
> 
> _**And sometimes like it is a dream.”** _
> 
>  
> 
> _~ Nikita Gill_

 

 

 

Come Monday found Changmin waiting impatiently for the his class to finished so he could go and search for Yunho.

 

’ _Maybe he’ll be in the cafeteria? Waiting for Yoochun again?_

 _Or.. maybe he’ll be in the library?_ ’

 

He mused to himself - smiling absently as he imagines pink cupid’s bow lips jutted out in an adorable little pout as the owner browsing through the shelves searching for that one  _particular_  book.

 

“Oh God.. What’s with that stupid smile?

Don’t tell me you already tapped that Kim’s ass.”

 

Changmin throws an annoyed look at his cousin as he scoots over to the side a bit to let Junsu sits next to him.Somehow it irritates him to hear Junsu talking about Yunho like that.

 

“Well, we’re  _certainly_ doing better than you and that skinny Park kid are.

Last I heard, he hates your gut and doesn’t want to have anything to do with you.”

 

Junsu laughs - used to Changmin’s bratty nature.

They might be of similar age but Changmin is also the youngest son of one of the richest business tycoon in Asia and most beloved brother of the heir of Choi Group Holding. Growing up with almost everything under the sun practically at his feet, it’s only natural that Changmin could get a bit childishly stubborn and sarcastic at times.

 

Saying that, he’s also one of the most loyal person Junsu ever known and he’s proud to know Changmin will always have his back and vice versa.

 

“ _Touche_.. But~ don’t worry about us. I definitely will wear that Park Yoochun down soon enough.

After all, who could resist this~?”

Junsu put on his trademark ’ _I’m an innocent angel, love me_ ’ sweet pose.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes and pretend to gag,

“If he falls for that, then he’s even more an airhead than how he already looks like now.”

 

“Hmm~ I don’t know~ he’s pretty cute actually..”

 

“Yeah,  **you**  would think that.”

 

Junsu shrugs and opened his laptop as their professor stepped into the lecture hall.

 

Just as the professor starts greeting the students, he leans over to whispers to Changmin,

“Say what you want, Changmin..

 _I_  wasn’t the one who had that goofy grin on his face all weekend.. Guess you must really had a good time with Yunho ’ _watching the opera_ ’ last Friday night, huh?”

 

Unsurprisingly, Changmin doesn’t have any good comeback for that and choose to ignore his snickering cousin.

 

***************************************

 

 

Heechul slowly peers around the large entrance to the hotel. He looks left and right cautiously- oblivious to the strange looks he’s getting from the hotel’s staff and guests alike.

 

’ _Ah~.. he’s not around. Yeehee~_ ’

Heechul cheers silently to himself when he doesn’t see Siwon anywhere nearby. Either the man already in the office or maybe he’s visiting the Group’s other subsidiary companies~

 

Either way, Heechul is glad he doesn’t have to meet with Siwon on the very first day of the week - it’ll be kind of awkward, what with Heechul trashed his car and smacked him on the head with the metal tray.

 

He could only hope that may~be Siwon had forgotten all about the two incidents (highly unlikely) or at least have forgiven him (impossible!).

 

’ _I guess some people are just not meant to even know each other~_

 _He totally hates me now if he doesn’t already before.._ ’

he mused - choosing to ignore the way his heart hurts a bit as he remembers the way Siwon pushed away his hands when Heechul tried to helped him into the examination room at the hospital.

 

Biting his lips, he glanced down at the small packet of homemade chocolate chip cookies he baked for the injured man…. purely to appease Siwon just in case the man’s still angry, of course.

 

’ _Oh well~ who cares.._

 _I’m not here to make friends, anyway. This is for Yunnie and Uncle. And since he’s not around, I could eat these cookies myself. Not my fault he’s gonna missed the best chocolate chip cookies in the world_ ’

 

With one determined nod to himself, Heechul went through the entrance happily.

 

“Ah! Heechul-ah~!”

 

At the cheery feminine voice behind him, Heechul stops in his steps but didn’t turn around.

’ _….That voice.. please don’t tell me it’s…_ ’

 

“Yoohoo~ Heechul-ah~~! Wait~! It’s me~

Mrs Choi - Siwon’s Mama”

 

Heechul closes his eyes and takes a deep breath - mentally facepalming himself at his bad luck.

 

Don’t get him wrong..

From what he knows of the woman from the other night at the hospital, Mrs Choi seems like a kind, gentle and classy lady - the kind that totally dotes on her children (not that Heechul knows anything about that seeing as how his own mother abandoned him and Yunho when they were still small).

 

Saying that,

This may not make any sense but Mrs Choi is too…  **motherly**.

 

And quite honestly, Heechul doesn’t know how to react with that. He’s always been the strong one.. the one that takes care of his brother and his uncle, the one that wakes up early in the morning and stay up late at night and making sure everything is prepared for his precious small family. He’s the one that Yunho run to for a hug when he’s scared or sad or just simply so happy. He’s the one that patiently listens and massages their uncle’s aching shoulders and legs from being on his feet all day in their restaurant. He’s the one that worries about their bills and expenses each month.

 

He could stand anything that life hurls towards them because he is their rock.

 

And when Mrs Choi cupped one side of Heechul’s face - her small hand so soft and tenderly touching his cheek, her voice gentle in obvious concern of that teeny tiny barely felt bruise underneath his cheekbone resulting from bumping against the steering wheel…

 

Well, that..  _threw_ Heechul off guard.

 

It evoked something inside that he thought he locked and shoved down and deep - never to be revisited again.

 

The faint memory of some other distant  _happier_  time..

When Appa is that strong jolly man that never fails bringing some sweets for his son when he comes home from work.. When Umma means that sweet candied apple fragrance with warm hugs always readily available for her eldest son.

 

….. Before layoffs and frustrations and too many nights spent drowning oneself in alcohol induced haze **ruined** their family.

 

“Heechul-ah~ Aigoo.. Thank God I caught you~

Didn’t you hear me calling your name?”

 

Heechul smiles warmly (though he was cringing inside) at the older woman,

“Ahh.. I’m sorry Mrs Choi. My mind must be someplace else~”

 

Mrs Choi laughed gaily and pats Heechul’s arm,

“Aihyuu~.. Didn’t I tell you to call me Auntie~ Are you worried bout my Siwonie~? You must be, right~?.. You youngsters are so cute~”

 

Heechul blinked blankly,

“Uh.. That actually wasn’..”

 

“Ah! I have an idea~ Heechul-sshi,  ** _you_  **could go and take care of Siwon today at his apartment~!”

 

Heechul blinked blankly,

“Uh.. _Me_?”

 

“Of course~! You can make sure he’s alright.. and I wouldn’t have to worry about him~ I asked him to stay with us last night. But he insisted going back to his place.

Aigoo~ children these days~ Just because they’re grown up a bit, they think they know it all and doesn’t need help from their parents anymore..

I’m happy he has someone like you by his side, Heechul-ah~”

Mrs Choi beams brightly.

 

“Mrs Ch.. Uh, Auntie.. I think we might have a bit of confusion here. I assure you, m'am that I am in  **no** way whatsoever is worried about that brut…uh.. I mean, I’m sure Siwon-sshi is fine and I..uh…”

Heechul trailed off - wondering if he’s about to get fired by his boss’s mother.

 

But Mrs Choi just tilts her head and asked innocently,

“Heechul-ah~may I asked that packet of cookies is for whom~?”

 

Heechul opens and closes his mouth wordlessly before stammering,

“I..uhm.. this for.. Well, I thought he will still be angry and I.. well, I just..”

 

Mrs Choi smiles gently and reached up to pat Heechul’s cheek fondly,

“Sweetie, I was once young too~”

 

Heechul found that he has no reply to that.

 

“Tell you what: if it’s not for Siwon, then do it for me. I really am worried about him since he’s the kind of person who won’t admit that he hurts even when he is.. I talked to him last night and it sounds like he might have a migraine, and he is not in his office although usually he is here almost before anyone else. My Siwonnie is a workaholic, you see~

Just a quick check upon him to soothe an old woman’s worries.. Don’t worry about Shindong-sshi. I’ll tell him that you’re doing me a favor today~ I might not be around here so much, but I’m still one of the main shareholder here~”

Mrs Choi said brightly.

 

And really, what could Heechul said to that?

 

 

 ***********************  

 

 

_Ttrrrriiingggg…… ttttrrrrriiiinngggg_

“Yes.. yes.. hold on, I’m coming..

Who the hell is here so early in the morning~?”

Siwon mutters as he drags himself out of the bed reluctantly - the painkiller he took makes him groggy and nauseous and honestly doesn’t help much with this killer migraine he’s having.

 

He blinked blankly at the small screen showing the last person Siwon expected to be standing there - looking impatient as he waits for Siwon to buzz him in. 

 

“What the…”

 

“Siwon-sshi, this is Heechul. 

_Kim **Heechul**._

Umm… you still remember me?

Aish, pabo Heechul. Would  _ **you**_ forget the guy that crashed your car??”

 

Despite his headache, Siwon can’t help but chuckles at the man’s mumbling on the other side of the screen and that chuckling turns to laughter as he watches Heechul getting really close with the camera and Siwon could see right up his nostrils.

 

“Yoohoo~ Siwon-sshi…

Hello? Are you there? 

Wait, are you already _dead_?..!”

 

Siwon rolled his eyes and pressed the tiny speaker button next to the camera screen,

“Sorry to disappoint you, Heechul-sshi.

I’m still alive and well here.”

 

Heechul backs up a couple of steps, tilts his head and grins cheekily (and no, Siwon doesn’t think he looks cute at all! no sirree!)

“Oh goodie~! Now I don’t have to call for the police and make something up to tell your mom~

If you could please open the door and let me in~ Siwon-sshi..”

 

 

 *********  

 

 

“So, you wanna tell me what you are doing here?”

Siwon asked casually as he watched the other man taking over his kitchen.

 

“Ehh~.. Isn’t it obvious? I’m making porridge for you..

After all, young Master like yourself can’t take care of their own body and has their Mommy all worried~”

Heechul smirked sarcastically over his shoulder at Siwon.

 

“My  _mom_ asked you to do this?”

 

Heechul sighed as he swipes all the finely chopped carrots and celery into the bubbling pot,

“Well, she’s worried since you didn’t let her fusses over you and decided to came back here instead. 

She asked me to see that you are alright. Well, honestly I thought to just make sure you are still alive and just go back to work. 

But~  _apparently_ there is something to be said ‘bout mother’s instinct after all.. Siwon-sshi, sorry to say this but you look like crap.”

 

“Oh God.. Mom~.. I’m not 5 years old anymore~..”

Siwon groaned - rubbing his face in frustration.

“Heechul-sshi, I’m sorry for this. You could leave now. Mother just being a worrywart..

You know, like  _all_ mothers are..”

 

Heechul smiles wanly and looks down at the porridge he is stirring with all the concentration a bomb squad leader giving to a ticking time bomb.

“Actually no, I  _don’t_  know how mothers are..”

He said quietly.

 

“….Oh.”

Siwon shifted on his feet awkwardly,

“Um.. I..”

 

“But..! Today is not about me~

Now Siwon-sshi, I’m not joking. You really look like crap. Please go back to bed coz if you pass out here, I’m pretty sure I can’t carry you.

C’mon chop..chop! The porridge will be ready in just few minutes.”

Heechul pushed against Siwon’s back to urge him to get out from the kitchen.

 

The other man’s 180 degrees mood turn made Siwon flustered and he let himself being pushed away and all he could think of saying is,

 

“You should just call me Siwon.

We’re not at work, after all..”

He murmured. .

 

Heechul stopped pushing, peers around the broad back to looked up to his boss’s face,

“Well then, you should call me Heechul. 

You are my  **boss** , after all~..”

 

Siwon stares at the bright grin lighting up that (beautiful) face and feels his breath hitched in his throat.

And worst, he could feel himself doing something that he hasn’t done since he hit puberty and he was standing directly behind the pretty English teacher when the wind blew her skirt upwards ..

 

“.. Oh my God.. Are you actually  _blushing_ , right now? Who would’ve thought the big bad chaebol prince Choi Siwon has this cute side to him”

 

“Shut up..”

Came the petulant reply.

 

Heechul laughs in delight and automatically reached up and pinches one of the man’s cheeks, just like he always do to his own baby brother.

“Aigoo~.. why is this cutie pie so grumpy, hmm~?”

 

That was when their eyes suddenly met each others and slowly Heechul’s laughter tapered off.. 

Under the intense gaze of the man before him, Heechul could feel the air around them getting heavier and his face getting hotter and..

 

…and somehow their faces inching closer towards each oth..

 

With a gasp, Heechul shoved the taller man away and he himself stumbles backward.

 

“I..We..”

 

“Sor..”

 

Both men shut up and looks away from each other - faces reddened in embarrassment and… something else.

Something that they would rather not looking too deep into.

 

“You probably should go and lie down now..

I’ll… Once the porridge is ready, I’ll call you.”

Heechul said quietly, eyes still looking to the side awkwardly.

 

“Oh.. oh, yeah.. You’re right.

I.. This migraine is killing me and.. I.. I should go.. um, now..”

Siwon stumbling over his words - before practically hightailing it from there.

 

Heechul watches as the bedroom door slammed shut behind his boss before slapping both hands to his own face loudly as if he’s hoping the stinging pain would jolt him back out of this bizarre situation.

Shaking his head, he muttered to himself,

“Wake up Heechul..! What the hell were you thinking?!”

 

Unknown to him, on the other side of the door one Choi Siwon is banging his own head in frustration against the hard wall with somewhat similar thought running through his mind:

 

‘ _I must be going crazy..!_ ’

 

 

****************************************

“Yeobseyo..”

Yunho answered absently- without even looking at his phone screen. 

Doesn’t matter - The only people who call him are only his hyung, Uncle, Yoochun and owner of the restaurant where Yunho is working part time.

 

“Yunho?”

 

Yunho sat up straight, the magazine that he was browsing through lazily fell on the floor unnoticed.

 

“Hello? Yunho~?”

 

Yunho contemplates to just keep quiet and maybe the person on the other side of the line would think that he isn’t here or he accidentally pressed the answer button when he’s asleep or…

 

“Yunho, I could _hear_ you breathing okay.

And you already said ‘hello’ so no, I would NOT think that you accidentally picked up the phone while sleeping..”

 

Yunho blinked at the dry voice voicing out exactly what he is planning in his head..

Omo~ Is the other man actually a psychi…

 

“No, Yunho. I’m not a psychic.”

Now the voice sounds amused.

“You are just painfully transparent, even through the phone, that’s all..

Now could you _please_ talk to me~?”

 

Yunho pouts and huffed a reply,

“What do you want, Changmin-sshi?”

 

“Aigoo~ are we back to formality now~?

I thought we’re closer than that?”

 

Yunho rolls his eyes at the teasing tone. 

“What do you want?”

He asked sulkily.

 

Changmin chuckles - how he loves riling up the other guy.. He could just imagines that that naturally pouty lips jutting out when their owner is in a sulk. 

“No~thing.. I just wanna make sure you’re alright.

Was waiting for you at the cafe today but Yoochun told me that you told him that you won’t be going to your lectures today. 

You okay? You didn’t catch a cold from our outing last weekend , did you?”

 

Yunho blushed as he was reminded of their ‘fake-date’… and the chaste kiss from Changmin afterward.

“ _No_..”

And embarrassing squeak escaped him before Yunho clears his throat and try again,

“Uh.. I mean, No. no.. I’m fine.

I just had a really late shift at the restaurant last night so I didn’t wake up on time this morning and since hyung had to leave early, so….”

 

“Ah~ You should have called me. 

I would come and pick you up.. Or at the very least, we could skipped classes together..”

 

“Now, why would I want to do that?”

 

Changmin gasped dramatically,

“Wait, are you saying that you **don’t** want my brilliant company~?

I’ll have you know that there are even world-famous models _begging_ for my attention, okay~”

 

“Hmm~? I guess all that dieting must’ve done something irreparable damage to their brain that controls common sense then~”

 

“Yunho-sshi, I’m  **hurt**!”

Changmin said in mock indignation.

“The only way you could make up to me is by letting me taking you out for dinner tonight~ nothing else would do..”

 

Yunho giggles,

“You never gave up, do you~”

 

“Only ‘bout the stuff that really matters..

And you my dear Yunho, is worth all my time in the world~”

 

Yunho could feel his face warmed up at the flirtatious tone. Before he could reply anything however, Changmin continued

 

“After all, I don’t impressed you then.. you won’t approved of me for your friend, right?”

 

And there.. right  **there**.. 

It feels like he just been hit with a bucket of cold water.

 

‘ _That’s right  Kim Yunho..  
_

_How could you forgotten that little fact? You’re just a temporary replacement to make sure Changmin is perfect for Yoochun.._

_Remember Yoochun? Perfect, beautiful Yoochun - your best friend.._ ’

 

Feeling stupid, Yunho swallowed heavily at the catch in his throat,

“Y..yeah, that’s right.

G..glad you realized how important I am..

….at least for the next three months..”

 

Changmin frowned at the other’s disquieted voice,

“Yunho?

You okay?”

 

Clearing his throat, Yunho mustered up a small smile - even though the other man couldn’t see it

“Nn-n~.. it’s nothing.

I just.. remembered something I  _shouldn’t_ have forgot, that’s all..”

 

“Oh.. Well.. that’s a good thing then, right?”

Changmin asked, unsure.

 

“Yeah, I supposed it is..”

 

“Um~ so… how bout that dinner?

I know I said that I want it to be tonight but if you have other plan…”

 

“No no..

Tonight’s fine.”

Yunho tried to sound cheerful..

“This is for Chunnie too.. and.. and I bet you can’t even wait for all this nonsense to be over, huh?”

Yunho laughs awkwardly.

 

“…Yunho..”

 

“Ah, I’ve gotta go. 

There’s someone at the door. Bye!”

 

Pressing the hang-up button, Yunho then lay back on the couch  and throw an arm across his face

 

‘ _Wow, great acting there Yunho..  
_

_It’s a good thing you never wants to be an actor.._ ’

 

He started at the loud pinging from his phone - alerting that he received a new text message.

 

 

> **-**  Hey, forgot to tell you that I’ll be picking you up..
> 
> Does 6:30 sounds okay for you?
> 
>  
> 
> C  **-**

 

Yunho quickly typed back a reply: saying that he’s fine with it and tell Changmin to text him once he arrived and Yunho will meet him outside - he doesn’t need to come out from the car.

 

He was about to closed his eyes again when the door bell rings impatiently. 

Frowning as he’s not expecting anyone at this hour: Chullie-hyung is working and Uncle is tending the restaurant (usually when Yunho doesn’t have classes or when it’s his day off from his part-time job, he has to go and help at the restaurant.. but today, he just feels extra lazy and gave his best pouty face to his uncle - and the old man’s heart melts like ice-cream on hot summer day), both of them would only be home late in the evening.. and the only visitor Yunho ever remember coming to their tiny house since they moved to Seoul is their kind landlord - one sweet old lady who keeps wanting to match Heechul to her grand daughter (her reasoning was that Heechul is so beautiful and her family needs some good genes for future generation =.=;;).

 

Yunho reluctantly went outside and when he opened the rusty old gate, he was met by two strange men:

The taller of the two is wearing a ill-fitting suit while the other is wearing a garish Hawaiian print shirt. Both of them sporting greasy slicked back hair style and Yunho wrinkles his nose as the waft of cheap cologne carried through the air.

‘ _My God.. did they bathe in the stuff??!_ ’

 

Too busy to keep himself from gagging, Yunho didn’t notice the lustful stares the two men giving him as they take in the smooth creamy skin, plush cherry pink lips and that gorgeous body - slightly full enough to give its owner the illusion of soft curves..

 

“Well hello~ there..

You’re a cute one, aren’t you? You know~ we’re kinda new to this area..

How would you like to show hyung around, hmm~?”

 

Yunho blinks blankly at the Hawaiian-shirt guy who is now grinning and winking at him,

“Who are you? What do you want?”

He asked curiously.

 

“Aww~ baby’s voice so sweet.. You’re giving hyung the shiver, really..

C’mon talks to hyung some more, hmm sweet cheeks~”

 

Yunho bit his lower lip uneasily and stepped back when the man reaches out to stroke his cheek - again oblivious to the men zeroing in on his lips.

 

“Dong-Geun, we don’t have time for this. Just ask the boy what we came here for”

The taller man said to his companion gruffly, even as he himself can’t look away from all that creamy skin.. the boy really is too cute for his own good.

It’s unfortunate that they are in a hurry to get the information for their boss. He could just imagines what kind fun they could have with the boy. Neighborhood like this, no one will even bother to care if the boy screams..

 

“Yeah.. you’re right.. A pity.. He’s just the type that I like~

Oh well, work comes first..”

 

Yunho frowned and began to think that  _maybe_ he shouldn’t be alone with these two men and about to just ran back inside - politeness be damned, when the Hawaiia…  _Dong-Geun_  sshi asked him a question.

 

“Does.. hmm, what was the name again? Ahh yes.. 

 **Kim Lee Hon**  lives here?”

 

‘ _Eh? These two are friends of Uncle??_ ’

 

 

 

~TBC~

 

 

Stylish Changmin

 

Cutie Yunho

 

 

 

And SiCul couple~*

 

 

 

 

**A/N:**

**-**  Sorry for the long wait… I don’t know if anyone is still interested in this series.. But~ I already promised to continue it.. So~… please bear with me m(_._)m

 **-**  I know there are not much interaction between Changmin/Yunho in here but still, in order to make it more believable and mayyyybbeee drama-like, I can’t just focus on them only as there are 3 couples in the fic.. And I have to give them equal amount of attention (though honestly, I totally been neglecting JunChun couple interaction =.=;;;)

 **-**  Siwon/Heechul couple is coming so very nicely though, right?? Somehow their story seems more innocent and sweet compares to Changmin/Yunho (mainly coz Changmin is playing a game with Yunho) ^^;;

 **-**  What do you think~? Can you guess who those two men are?? And eww~ they were being so gross towards Yunho~! * _grabs Yun-chan protectively_ *

 **-**  C/C are highly appreciated and loved.. ^3^


End file.
